Shadows of the day
by This is my Dam account
Summary: 'Will may not have been the sun, but to Nico he was close enough' Solangelo fanfiction. Sorry, I really suck at these little summaries and yeah, I know its cheesy. Fluff, boyxboy. don't like, don't read. Title has nothing to do with fanfiction, but it is the name of one of my favorite Linkin Park song which reminds me of Solangelo. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nico's POV

Nico never knew how nice it could feel to have friends. Knowing that there is someone you could talk to if things got bad, or if you just want to talk. And people were _much _better company than ghosts or Jules-Albert, his zombie chuffer. That's a long story.

Nico had made a few friends since the war with Gaea. Jason, who claimed they were best friends if not 'bros', Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Reyna (who was practically his sister at this point), Couch Hedge, Leo and Will. Maybe even more!

Nico spent his days at camp Half Blood chilling with Jason, gossiping with Piper, visiting Couch, Mellie and Chuck and hanging with Will. When Hazel and Reyna came to visit he'd train or just chat with them. He'd been attending camp events like capture the flag and even the camp fire. It was fun to have people want you around. Heck, it was even nice to _want _people around.

To conclude Nico's life was sort of _good_, which weirded Nico out. Who would've thought that just by saying '_I'm going to stay and _try _this friends thing.' _Nico's life would go so fun.

"Earth to Nico," Will waved a hand in front of Nico's face. "Maybe not earth. I mean, we've just finished the war with the earth. Hmm. I don't know. Nico, are you with me?"

"Of course I'm with you, you idiot." Nico rolled his eyes at the older boy. Will Solace reminded Nico of a surfer, sort of like his father, Apollo. He had a golden tanned surfers body, shaggy sun-kissed hair and an athletic build. He was tall for a fifteen year old, being a couple of inches taller than Nico, which _really _annoyed the son of Hades.

"You spaced out!" Will objected, taking a step back from Nico. Since Will had given Nico the 'all clear' to start using his underworld-y powers (as he called it), Will had been a bit more careful around the son of Hades after a incidence involving several femurs, a skull and a rather sore foot.

"I was thinking." Nico told the older boy. "Have you ever tried using a sword?" Will shook his head.

"I'm more of a archery person, myself." Will explained. "I'm a little clumsy with sword. Learnt that the hard way. Accidentally ran a girl though with a long sword. On the upside that's when I found out about my healing abilities." Nico grinned slightly. Will was such a dork.

"Can I teach you?" Nico asked. Will looked at him suspiciously.

"Do you want to be run through with a long sword?" He asked. Nico rolled his eyes and shook his head, causing his dark hair to fall in front of his eyes. "Then why?"

"I want to." Nico answered. "You have the body for a swordsman, so why not?"

"So, you've been looking at my body?" Will asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"W-what?!" Nico stuttered. He could feel himself blush like mad. Damn his pale skin! "I j-just-"

"Okay." Will smiled.

"Okay what?" Nico asked, hoping he wasn't as red as he felt.

"Okay you can teach me how to sword fight." Will told him. "Although this is going to end badly for you. I really suck with a sword."

"I'm sure I can handle it, Solace." Nico chuckled.

When Will said he sucked at sword fighting, he didn't say the he sucked more than the girls in the Aphrodite cabin, which the exception of Piper of course. They should make a spectrum of suckiness and even after totally sucky, it would say Will! Gods of Olympus he sucked.

They went to the training area at six in the morning, seeing as Will was up before sunrise almost everyday and Nico could barely sleep without the nightmares from Tartarus coming back to haunt him. Anyway, Nico had swapped his usual Stygian Iron sword for a normal one because Will was a beginner and he didn't want to scare Will. After going through now to stand and hold the sword Nico tried going through the basics, but it was harder than Nico though. Nico was self taught, so almost everything he learnt contradicted everything Percy had tried to teach Will when he has lessons.

It took almost three hours before Nico gave up. Will was unteachable. He could never use a sword. Or at least Nico would never be able to teach Will to use a sword. Heck, Nico didn't think Ares could teach Will to use a sword. Yes, he sucked _that _much.

"I told you I sucked." Will laughed as Nico poured a little water on his head to cool him down.

"I thought you were being modest." Nico said. "Like when a boy says 'I'm not an athlete' or a girl says 'I'm not pretty' in movies."

"Well I was being serious." Will giggled. Did boys 'giggle'? "For once in my life."

"How can a person suck that much?" Nico asked. Will shrugged. "Hay, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Will nodded. Nico swallowed hard.

"Jason and Piper are going for a picnic tomorrow and they invited me." Nico explained to the son of Apollo. "Usually when we hang out I end up being a third wheel. So, want to join me?"

"Sounds like your asking me out on a date, di Angelo." Will grinned. Nico could feel himself blush, but before he could stutter a response, Will talked again. "I'm kidding. Sure, why not? I haven't had a day out of camp in ages."

"Why did you bring your sword, Nico?" Jason asked the younger boy as they walked up the green hill to what Piper called the 'perfect spot for a picnic'.

"Just in case." Nico told the son of Jupiter. Jason was what most people called 'hella hot' or whatever it was. He looked like a roman statue with blonde military cropped hair, a small scar on top of his lip from trying to eat a stapler and electric blue eyes. He was athletic and fit, but Nico wouldn't say he was 'hot'. Maybe attractive, but not hot. He wore his favourite hoodie with the superman logo on the front (he thought it was ironic) with baggy jeans and comfy trainers.

"He's pretty smart." Piper agreed. "We should've brought weapons. Remember what happened the first time we came here?"

"We got attacked by a stupid Telekhine." Jason muttered. His girlfriend smiled at him before taking his hand. Piper was gorgeous, even Nico knew that. She had seemingly flawless dark tanned skin, chocolate brown hair that was cut choppy and uneven with thin strands braided on either side of her hair and kaleidoscope coloured eyes. She wore a pair of bright blue skinny jeans, a baggy white jumper with an Aztec type design on the front and silver sandals.

"I thought you guys would be used to being attacked by now." Will said. "Seeing as you've faced so many different monsters and such." He wore a simple teal t-shirt with blue shorts and flip flops, just like always. Nico didn't know he was staring until Will looked at him and smiled. Then Nico turned his head quickly and prayed to the gods that he wasn't blushing.

"Your never used to being attacked." Piper explained. "Its always terrifying and disorientating, but you have to act fast. You can always rely on your battle reflexes really, unless they're crap, then you can't."

"Well my battle reflexes are next to nothing," Will chuckled. "But my healing abilities are up to scratch, so that balances out."

"Nico told me you were good with a bow and could do a really high pitch whistle thing." Jason asked. Nico glared at him, but he just shrugged.

"Does Nico often talk about me?" Will asked. Nico looked at his feet, defiantly blushing. "I'm an alright archer and I can do audiokinesis, which is the sharp whistle-like sound that can temporarily stun people, but my speciality certainly lies with healing."

"That cool!" Piper told him. Will shook his head and chuckled.

"Not compared to you guys." He said. "You can tell people what to do and they'll do it, Jason can fly and summon lightning and Nico can do so many underworld-y things _and _hypnokinesis."

"Yeah," Nico agreed. Being complimented like this made him feel awkward, so the only thing to do was argue back. "But I lack in sword skill due to me using my powers so often and we've all seen how that's working out for me." Nico was only just getting over almost fading away into the shadows from overuse of his underworld-y powers.

"True," Will argued back. He wasn't supposed to do that! Why was he doing that? "But you have so much will power, being able to survive Tartarus on your own. And amazing endurance according to Reyna. She said you endured so much physical and mental pain."

"True," Nico answered. "But my fatal flaw is holding grudges."

"You're fluent in Italian." Will said after a few moment. Nico hadn't noticed that they'd stopped on top of the hill and Jason and Piper had started eating they're sandwiches.

"_Sono nato in Italia. Certo che sono fluenti nella lingua. Qual è il punto?_" Nico said, showing off. Will tilted his head like a confused puppy. "I was born in Italy. Of course I'm fluent in the language. What's your point?"

"I don't know." Will admitted. "I thought we were arguing over how awesome you are."

"They're like an old married couple." Piper said, probably louder than she wanted to.

"Shut up, Piper." Nico said, flopping down onto the floor beside her.

"Jason!" Nico called out, sword extended. "Distract it!" Why hadn't anyone else brought weapons? Now Nico had to fight the huge cyclopes himself. Of course he could, but he wanted to have a day off. Will, under Nico's orders, had taken Piper to the edge of the forest. Nico knew that she could help, but it was easier for Nico to concentrate on what one other person was doing. Jason flew around the cyclopes face, shouting random insults, throwing leaves in its face. Doing anything to distract it. Nico charged at the monster. He managed to get a few good hits in, making golden inchor flow out of it, before the cycolpes flung Jason out of the air, followed by Nico. Jason landed on their picnic basket. He seemed fine, well, better than Nico. The son of Hades landed stomach first onto his sword. He got up, holding his side, and glared at the cyclopes. It moved towards him with a smug grin on his face. Nico slammed one of his hands against the floor and said "Bye, a-hole." Then a pit of hellfire opened up from underneath the cyclopes. Before it could even look underneath it, it was swallowed up by the pit. Nico closed it and laid back, allowing himself to concentrate completely on the pain that rushed through his abdomen.

"Nico?" Jason asked. He was clearly winded, Nico could hear that from his voice. "Nico?" Nico listened as footstep ran forward.

"Jason," Piper's voice ran out through the field. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Jason replied. "Probably bruised."

"Nico?" Will asked. Nico could hear footsteps running eagerly toward him. Suddenly the figure of Will was over him. "What's wrong?" Instead of answering with a sarcastic comment like he usually would he just lifted up the arm covering his wound. Will took a sharp breath in and Nico knew it was as bad as it felt. "Did you fall on your sword?" Will asked, sounding panicky.

"Maybe…" Nico said weakly.

"You idiot." The image of Will was going blurry. Will, without any warning, put his hands on Nico's wound. It hurt like a bitch, but Nico didn't have any energy to complain or even groan in pain. "Someone give me a song to sing. Quick. I'm blanking." Nico could almost feel the panicking coming off the three demigods.

"_Tu sei il mio sole, la mia unica sole._" Nico sung weakly. He didn't know why he sung it, or even if anyone knew what the song was, but he sung it. Sort of.

"You make me happy, when skies are grey." Will sung. He wasn't the best singer, not by a long shot, but it seemed to work. Nico could feel Will's hands warming up on his stomach.

"_Non saprete mai, cara._"

"How much I love you."

"_Si prega di non prendere_"

"My sunshine."

"_Via._"  
"Away." With the last word, which they sung together, the pain began to ease away. It wasn't completely gone, but it was gone enough for Nico to sit up.

"I didn't know you could sing." Piper said. Her eyes were full of tears. Nico didn't know if it was the singing or him almost dying, but he didn't care.

"I can't." Nico answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Will's POV

It took another three days in the infirmary for Nico to heal properly. It would've only taken a day, but Nico decided to be a tricky patient and didn't do _anything _Will told him to do, or he did everything Will told him _not _to do. For example, Will said "You can't play capture the flag tonight." and Nico said "I'm going to do it whether or not you give me permission too." Whatever, if Nico wanted to re-open his wound, why should Will care? He worked his butt off to help that boy, and for what?

"Come on, Will." Sam, Will's younger brother, said, distracting Will from his grumpy daze. "It's time for capture the flag." Will nodded before following his brother to the dining pavilion. Will sat grumpily at his table as his siblings chattered away to the Athena cabin, with whom they had made an alliance, about their plan of attack. Will didn't care. All he ever did was heal or defence, both of which would take a minute to tell him where to go.

After the whole running-in-with-the-flags-for-dramatic-effect-before-running-into-the-forest-to-hide-them was over, Will finally joined his team.

"We have to watch out for Percy," Annabeth told everyone. Will knew that she was loving life at college in Camp Jupiter in New Rome with Percy, but they still came by once a month to play capture the flag, which was nice. "So Leo, you distract him."

"Can do, baby." Leo wiggled his eyebrows at Annabeth, who just glared back. "I mean, I can do that, Annabeth." Will chuckled slightly to himself. Even thought Will didn't find Annabeth scary, he couldn't deny that her death glare made him think twice about crossing her. Not that he would cross her, of course.

"The second is Jason." Annabeth looked at Piper, who nodded with a slight wiggle of eyebrows. "Piper can deal with him. Obviously." Annabeth looked down at the map and back up at everyone else. "The third is Nico." Everyone fell silent. It was usually pretty easy to find the other two. Percy was usually near water and made a noise due to his clumsiness and Jason was usually flying around the perimeter of the area where their flag was and a flying boy wasn't that hard to find, but Nico. To this day no one had ever found Nico during a game of capture the flag. It was sort of unfair considering they played capture the flag at night, when he could easily blend in with the shadows.

"These people are the ones who usually mess up our plans so we need to get them." Annabeth said. Everyone knew about her bet with Percy, so everyone knew she wanted to win. Will didn't actually know what the bet was, but he knew that whipped cream was involved. That was enough information for Will. "I was hoping you could find Nico, Will." Will looked up at Annabeth, confused. She was really pretty with princess blonde hair that was up in a ponytail, golden tanned skin and intense grey eyes that seemed to hold a million plans and secrets. Just looking at her was slightly intimidating.

"Why me?" Will asked. Of course he knew. Sort of.

"You're friends with him." Annabeth said after what seemed like a moment of contemplation. Clearly she was thinking something she wasn't saying. "Do you know what you need to do?"

"Kidnap Nico." Will nodded. "That won't be hard. Its just trying to hold the son of Hades hostage."

"It's like Hades and Persephone." Someone behind Will muttered.

"I can do it." Will grinned evilly as he came up with an ingenious plan.

Finding Nico proved hard. Of course Will knew it was going to be hard. It wouldn't be a game of capture the flag if it wasn't even slightly difficult. He wondered through the forest, humming slightly to himself. It was a perfect night to Will. Not to dark, not to light. Not to cold, but not to warm. Everything seemed to be a happy medium.

Will was on the second verse of _Shadows of the day_ by _Linkin Park _when something hit him in the back. (**A/N:- YES! I got the title in the fic. I am so happy right now. Anyway, enjoy your solangelo and please review!)**

"Really, Nico?" Will asked, rubbing his back. "Throwing things at me?" Will turned, but no one was there. Damn his underworld-y powers! Will knew that it was going to take a lot to find the son of Hades.

"Seemed pretty solid." Nico admitted. Will turned to the sound of his voice. "And it looked fun."

"Well it hurt." Will admitted. "Let me guess…" Will made a tutting noise before turning around, grabbing his bow and nocking an arrow. "You are currently hiding in the shadows."

"But of course, my fellow half blood." Nico chuckled, confirming where Will thought he was. Will took a small step forward, pretending to look around for the son of Hades.

"I bet you're up high." Will looked up. He'd be lying if he said he _saw _Nico, but he knew where he was.

"Maybe…" Was Nico… _teasing _Will? "What makes you think I'm up high then, Solace?" Will took another step forward. Yep. He _definitely _knew where Nico was now…

"The angle of which the rock hit me in the back," Will said, taking another step forward.

"Maybe I jumped down from there," Nico said. Will shrugged.

"Maybe you did," Will agreed. "But you didn't." Will could practically hear Nico's confusion.

"How do you know that?" Nico asked, sounding honestly curious.

"Because I have ears." Will aimed his arrow and let it go within 2 seconds. Before Nico could even get a chance to shadow travel an arrow stuck in the tree behind him, missing his head by a centimetre.

"That was smart, Solace." Nico marvelled, jumping down from the tree, completely visible. Will watched his pale face as he walked over to him. His dark hair looked messier than usual, his dark eyes held a mischievous glint and a small smile was plastered onto his face.

"Thank you," Will mock bowed. "Thank you very much." Nico held something out to the son of Apollo. His arrow. Will took it with a thankful smile.

"Technically I'm supposed to go get the flag right now or hold off other people until Jason or Percy get it." Nico admitted. He looked like he didn't want to go.

"I don't think that'll be necessary." Will grinned. Nico shot up one eyebrow in question. Suddenly cheers filled the air. The sound of victory. Will pretended to look down to his 'watch' on his wrist. "Wow. When Annabeth said it would take twenty minutes, she wasn't lying." Nico looked like he couldn't decide whether to burst of frustration or burst out in laughter.

"Well played, Solace." Nico shook his head with a slight chuckle. "But next time I won't spare you. Next time your ass will be somewhere in the shadows where only I can find you."

"Looks like I'll need some archery practice." Will didn't realise they'd reached the dining pavilion until he fell over a table. Damn it, he was an idiot!

"Good job distracting Nico, Will." Annabeth smiled. She winked at Nico, who rolled his eyes in response. Some sort of language that Will didn't understand?

"What did you guys get up to in that dark forest all alone?" Percy asked before Annabeth elbowed him in the stomach. "I mean, good job."

Considering Will was a son of Apollo it was weird when his insomnia kept him up. Usually a child of Apollo would sleep when the sun goes down, and wake up when the sun went up, but Will couldn't sleep that night. After what felt like hours of tossing and turning in his bed (It was actually twenty-three minutes) Will decided to go for a walk to clear his head.

Walking by the Hades cabin at night wouldn't be on everyone's to-do list, but Will always did it when he went for walks. Not to listen in on the son of Hades to ensure he was actually sleeping, but to get to the amphitheatre, where he usually went for his walks.

When he passed Nico's cabin this night, however, he could hear the horrified screaming. Will ran to the door and knocked and knocked and knocked, but Nico didn't answer. Before Will could think of a more effective method, he started charging at the door with his shoulder. It worked, but Will knew he was going to have a bruise there in the morning. Will ran over to Nico and fell to his knees. Nico was thrashing around, screaming in horror. His nails dug into the bed and he was grinding his teeth every now and then. It took Will a few minutes before he knew what to do. The shock of seeing Nico, who was usually so strong having a nightmare was almost enough to break Will's heart.

"Wake up, Nico!" Will shook Nico's shoulders hard, ignoring the throbbing pain in his shoulder. "Please, wake up." Will was pretty close to tears when Nico dashed up, shaking, sweating, panting. "You're okay, Nico. You're okay." Will pulled Nico into his arms and rocked him back and forth slightly. Nico cried into Will, whimpering every now and then.

"W-what are you doing here, Will?" Nico asked after what felt like a short time of cuddling. (It was an hour and a half!)

"I heard you screaming." Will explained. "Was it Tartarus again?" Nico nodded slightly into Will's chest. Will knew about Nico's frequent nightmares about Tartarus. He also knew that there was almost nothing he could do for Nico' trauma, no matter how bad he wanted to help. Will was surprised Nico was even sane after what'd he'd seen…

"It was Bryce Lawrence too." Nico whispered. Bryce Lawrence was a roman demigod that Nico accidentally killed. Nico blamed himself, saying he had no idea how to control everything that was building up in him. Killing Bryce almost made Nico fade into the shadows, it almost killed Nico too…

"None of those things were your fault, Nico." Will promised. "Everything that happened then wasn't."

"Thanks, Solace." Nico said, sounding generally happy, but Will knew Nico didn't believe anything Will had said. Nico laid back down on his bed and looked up at Will. Gods of Olympus, Nico's eyes were beautiful…

"Are you okay?" Will asked. Nico nodded slightly, still meeting Will's eyes. "What do you usually do when you have nightmares?"

"Panic until they're over." Nico muttered. "Bianca used to sing to me when I was younger." Will tried not to look too shocked. Nico rarely every spoke about his sister, but he just had in a casual conversation.

"What did she sing to you?" Will asked.

"Italian lullabies."

"I know a song that is partly in Italian." Will said. "Its called _Soldatino._"

"I've never heard of it." Nico shrugged. Will look a deep breath, looking into Nico's innocent eyes.

Close your eyes; I know what you see.

The darkness is high, and you're in ten feet deep

But we've survived more terrible monsters than sleep

And you know I will be here to tell you to breath

_Tu sei il mio soldatino _(You're my little soldier)

_La ragione per cui vivo _(the reason I live)

_Non ti scordar di me _(don't forget me)

_Io vegliero su di te _(I'm watching over you)

Stumbling lost; the last choice of all that you meet

It's the cost of ruling those 'neath your feet

Path you've crossed, and trust you're trying to keep

You're exhausted, listening for a voice that can't speak

_Tu sei il mio soldatino _(you're my little soldier)

_La ragione per cui vivo _(the reason I live)

_Non ti scordar di me _(don't forget me)

_Io vegliero su di te _(I'm watching over you)

So you run; through shadows you roam

Seams undone by the love you thought you could own

But he's just one of many that you might call home

And maybe someday, the bitter will fade from your bones, fade from your bones. Ohh.

_Eri il mio soldatino _(you were my little soldier)

_Ora un principe oscuro _(now, a dark prince)

_Ma anche per te, c'e una luce _(but even for you, there is a light)

_Che ad unaltered vita ti conduce _(that leads you to another life)

**That's my second chapter done. That song is called Soldatino by Paolo Benet, so I don't own it, but I recommend you check it out because it is beautiful. Sorry if I got the spelling wrong, my Italian isn't completely up to scratch and I wrote this from ear, so, yeah. Anyway, please fave, follow and review if you enjoyed!**

**Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nico's POV

Will wasn't the best singer, no one could deny that, but Nico couldn't help but fall asleep to the beautiful song. The words reminded Nico so much of Bianca. _You're my little soldier. _Nico couldn't count the amount of times she had said those exact words to him as she tucked him in during cold nights. _Io vegliero su di te. _I am watching over you…

Was Bianca watching over Nico? She couldn't be. She chose rebirth. But if she was, would she ashamed of her younger brother? Would she ashamed that Nico was gay? Nico wished he got a chance to talk to her about these things, but he didn't. And now he'll never get a chance to.

When Nico finally woke up he was aware of two things. One, someone had opened his curtain, making a beam of light shine directly into Nico's eyes. And two, he wasn't alone in his room. Sitting on one of the armchairs Nico and Hazel had bought was none other than William Solace. He had moved the grey chair so it faced Nico's bed. He had also moved the coffee table, which had several plates of food resting on it.

"Morning, sunshine." Will grinned. Nico rubbed his head tiredly.

"Fuck you and everything you stand for." Nico mumbled as he sat up properly in his bed.

"Not a morning person I see, Angel." Will laughed.

"Morning person?" Nico asked. "I'm barely a afternoon person. Wait, is 'Angel' a reference to my last name?"

"It does mean Angel in Italian doesn't it?" Will asked. Nico nodded. "Then yes, it is." Nico nodded once before swinging his legs over the side of his bed.

"Is there a reason you're having your own personal buffet in my cabin?" Nico asked. Will shrugged.

"You had a nightmare last night so I stayed on your sofa," Will explained. It sounded sort of creepy, but sweet at the same time. "And you looked so peaceful during breakfast, so I let you sleep and I took some food from the kitchen during archery practice."

"So not only are you ditching all your activities," Nico began. "But you also risked facing the harpies to feed me?" Will nodded enthusiastically. Nico felt touched, but he didn't say anything. Instead he took the plate of food Will offered him and tucked in.

Will was nice company, or he was better company then Jason, who always tried to get Nico to be social. The word alone made Nico want to put his hands on his face and shout 'NOOOO!' dramatically.

"Do you have anything planned for today?" Nico asked Will. Nico never knew how nice fruit was. After the whole being-trapped-in-a-jar-thing-with-only-pomegranate-seeds-keeping-him-alive experience Nico didn't tend to eat fruit, but dragon fruit, grapes, strawberries and blackberries were all _so _amazing. Nico could have eaten a whole plate full of just them, but Will told him he had to eat some meat and carbs as well.

"Like you pointed out to me earlier," Will said after swallowing some dragon fruit. "I am supposed to be doing my kitchen duty for two hours today."

"Looks like nobody's eating today, then." Nico chuckled.

"I think they'll survive without me, di Angelo." Will said before throwing a grape at the son of Hades.

"Is that how you want to play?" Nico asked. And that is what started the great fruit war of the Hades and Apollo children. It would go on for years. Neither teams won the epic battle, but it was fought bravely by both sides. (**A.N: Sorry guys. I was re-reading this and only now noticed how weirdly dramatic I sounded. I think fresh air has started messing with my mind! Anyway enjoy and please review.)**

Instead of being productive Nico and Will stayed in the dark Hades cabin all day. They chatted a lot before Nico decided to show Will something close to his heart.

"KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!" Will sang along to the theme song of Ouran High School Host Club as they watched the nineteenth episode. It was one of Nico's favourite animes because it was funny, had hot anime guys, cross dressing, twincest and a catchy theme song. (**A/N: If you like anime and have never seen ouran high school host club then I suggest you do because it is amazing and funny. If you don't like anime then… I will try not to insult you...)**

"Must you do that every time?" Nico rolled his eye at the son of Apollo. Will looked at Nico like he was crazy.

"Of course," He answered. "How else is Haruhi supposed to know I am in love with her? I must sing loudly." Nico looked down at his hands. Will liked Haruhi, one of the one girls in the whole anime. Where as Nico fell in love with Mori-Senpai and the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, Will fell in love with the only female other than the really annoying French lady, Renge. "We should cosplay as Kyoya and Tamaki." Will declared after a few moments.

"Do you think you could be as annoying as Tamaki?" Nico asked. Tamaki was one of the most annoying- scratch that- Tamaki was the second most annoying character in the anime, but he was funny and dramatic and Nico did have a soft spot for him.

"I could totally be annoying enough to be Tamaki." Will said. "Haruhi-kun! Come to daddy or mommy will have to raise your debt for that cup you broke! Haruhi!"

"Damn," Nico smiled. "That was good." Will faked a bow and they returned to watching their anime. Episode 19, Lobelia Girls' Academy Strikes Back!, was one of Nico's favourites. It was funny because the Lobelia Girls, a group of teenagers from an all girl school who tried to get the main character Haruhi to join their cross dressing club of drama, had been some of Nico's favourite characters. In the episode the Host Club had to try to stop Haruhi performing in the Zuka clubs performance, because they don't want the head of the Zuka club, a either lesbian or bisexual called Lady Benibara, from stealing Haruhi's first kiss. Spoilers! It wasn't her first. Le gasp! (**A/N: Not sure if you followed this, but this is one of my favourite episodes)**

Just when the episode finished there was a knock at the door. Nico stepped over the laughing Will and answered it, hoping he wasn't pink from laughing. Standing outside the door was a small girl with long brown hair, green eyes and tanned skin. Just by looking at her Nico knew she was a daughter of Demeter. He could just feel the new life and smell the flowers coming off of her.

"Hi." Nico tried to smile, but it didn't work to well and his face sort of twitched nervously.

"Hi," The girl said in a feminine voice. "I'm Camille. I was supposed to meet Will at his cabin, but his siblings said he was here."

"Cam?" Will called, holding his stomach from laughing to hard. "Hay. Sorry I forgot. I was watching anime with Nico."

"Its totally fine, Will." Camille smiled. "Shall we go?" Will smiled, said goodbye to Nico and left, leaving Nico alone in his cabin again.

After thudding on the Zeus' cabin door, Jason finally answered. Nico charged in and flopped down on one of the empty beds. He kicked around in frustration, waving his hands and kicking his legs as he laid on the bed, before raising a full skeleton, just so he could send it down in a pit of hellfire.

"A simple 'hi' would've done, Nico." Jason said as he said back down beside his girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

"Everything!" Nico made a large pillar rise from the ground and watched as he blew it to pieces and made it sink back into the ground.

"Boy trouble?" Piper asked. Suddenly all the anger sunk away and was replaced by fear.

"H-how did you-?" Nico began, but Piper stopped him.

"Honey, your gaydar is so strong." She told him. "I love it. What did he do?" Nico looked at his hands in frustration.

"Last night he broke into my cabin when I was having a nightmare and sung me to sleep," Nico began. "Then he stayed there all night, stole us food from the kitchen because I missed breakfast, stayed with me and chatted. We watched some anime and then he fucking left my cabin with some stupid girl!"

"Oh, honey." Piper stood up, sat down beside the son of Hades and put her arm around him. Usually the contact would make him uncomfortable, but Piper's was oddly comforting.

"I'm going to kill him." Jason said through gritted teeth. "How dare he hurt Nico? The bas-"

"Its fine, Jason." Nico interrupted. "He's not gay and I have to accept that. I can't have you go to beat him up when he doesn't know what he's done."

"You sure?" Jason asked. "Because I will do it right now. Like seriously, say the word and I'm gone. In ten minutes he could have several broken bones. In twenty he could be in the hospital comatose and in half an hour no one will ever fine William Solace ever again."

"I'll get over it, Jason." Nico smiled in attempt to make Jason stop taking about his evil plans. It was nice to have someone to vent to who came up with a creepier solution to your problem than you.

"I know what to do." Piper smiled. "Call Reyna and Hazel, eat ice cream and watch an anime of your choosing." Nico smiled up at his friends and nodded once. Gods of Olympus he was lucky to have them…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Will's POV

After watching Ouran High School Host Club all day with Nico, Will really wanted to be anime. But he wasn't. Instead he was human and going on a… _date _with a daughter of Demeter. Was it a date? Will didn't know what it was when she asked him out, but something in the back of Will's mind whispered that this was a date to him.

"Are you okay, Will?" Camille asked him. "You look really out of it." Will looked at her green eyes and nodded. Then he looked at her plump lips. They looked softer than, say… Nico's, for example. They looked nice.

"I was wondering," Will began awkwardly. "If I could kiss you." Camille nodded with a smile before leaning in towards the son of Apollo. Their lips connected awkwardly. Everything seemed wrong to the son of Apollo. He didn't know how Camille felt, but it was awful. Their nosed bent awkwardly, and their lips seemed to want to separate like two magnets facing the same pole. When they finally broke off they avoided each others eyes.

"That was… awful." Camille admitted. "I'm sorry, Will. I only came out tonight to do some experimenting and now I have decided that I don't like men or women. I am attracted to both physically but not sexually. My sexuality is nope!"

"Thanks the gods." Will sighed. "I felt awful because I didn't know if I liked girls and I only came here tonight to find out. That kiss was awful." They bother looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Are you questioning because of Nico?" Camille asked. Will looked a her, confused.

"What makes you think that?" Will asked. Camille shrugged, looking at the beautiful view.

"Nothing," She answered. "Sorry. I thought I was picking up on something there." Will started laughing, which caused Camille to laugh. They shared a few sandwiches and weird fizzy liquid which tasted like elderflower while talking about which guys were the hottest.

After what felt like hours of banging on the Hades cabin door it was finally slammed open. The tired, annoyed figure of a particular son of Hades glared daggers at Will.

"Why the Hades are you knocking on my door at three in the morning, Solace?" Nico demanded. He looked like he just woke up, He wore baggy dark grey pyjama bottoms and an old tattered black vest top. His feet were bare and pale. His hair was up in a small… pony tail? Oh gods it was cute.

"Are you ignoring me?" Will asked, smushing his face against the doorframe. "I haven't spoken to you in almost a week and a half. Are you ignoring me?"

"Yes, I am." Nico answered. He leaned towards Will and sniffed his breath. "Are you drunk, Solace?"

"Absolutely not!" Will exclaimed, darting up from the doorframe. "All I have had to drink is some warm liquid that Travis and Conner gave me. Katie told them not to, but they did and it was nice! It makes me feel good!"

"You're drunk…" Nico muttered to himself. "Come on in, Will." Will stood up 'straight' and walked in. Once in the dark cabin Will watched Nico sit down on the sofa. "Sit, Solace." Will flopped down and stared at the son of Hades.

"Why are you ignoring me, Nico?" He asked. Nico rolled his eyes and walked to his coffee machine, turning it on. Will looked up at him like a puppy. "Is it because I'm drunk?"

"So you are drunk?" Nico asked. Will shook his head quickly, which made it hurt.

"Owie," He complained, holding his head still. "The Stoll's told me to deny it if anyone asked me if I was drunk."

"Of course." Nico muttered. He poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Will. "To sober you up. If Chiron finds you you're screwed, Will."

"Why are you ignoring me?" Will whispered again. He might've been drunk, but if any part of him was sober, it wanted to know.

"I don't want to talk about it." Nico answered quietly, taking a sip of his coffee. Will took a sip of his own coffee, ignoring the pain that ran through his lips and throat due to the heat.

"Please, Nico…" He pleaded. Nico looked up at him. His eyes looked black in the dark, but it still made Will want to melt and sigh.

"Y-you helped me when I was panicking," Nico said so quietly it was almost a whisper. "you stayed with me in the night and got me food. We hung out all day and then you just went off with some whore." Will looked at Nico carefully, trying to look past the drunkenness. He looked as if he were about to cry, but he remained strong.

"Nico," Will smiled. "I don't know how to tell you this, but here goes. I do not like the V." Nico looked confused. "I bat for the other team." Nope. "I am hella homo." Nada. "I am gay. Are you?" Bingo!

"W-where's this c-coming from, Solace?" Nico asked. Nico sat down on the coffee table. Will stood up and walked to him. He placed his hands on the other boys shoulders and smiled.

"Aren't you?" Will asked. "Gay, I mean." Nico nodded ashamed. Will smiled before leaning into the son of Hades. Warmth spread through Will's body as they're lips touched. Will placed his hands either side of Nico, deepening the kiss once he realised Nico wasn't objecting. The son of Hades got over his initial shock, he deepened into the kiss, cupping Will's face and the kiss was over as quickly as it had begun.

"That strikes me as hella homo." Will chuckled before pressing his lips to Nico's once more.

Will woke up with a massive headache. He couldn't remember what had happened yesterday, but if he got kicked in the head by a horse he wouldn't be surprised. He suspected he was in the Apollo cabin or the infirmary, but he never thought he'd wake in the Hades cabin. He was laying on the floor with a pillow under his head and a large blanket over him.

"Morning, Solace." Said the familiar voice of Nico di Angelo. Will looked up the son of Hades sitting in his bed, lounging while taking a bite of an apple.

"Why are you shouting?" Will complained, holding his head. "And why is it so bright?" Nico laughed, sending pain shouting through the son of Apollo's head again.

"I am speaking no louder than I usually do and this is the darkest cabin in the whole camp." He said. "Imagine if you woke up in your sunny cabin, or even the infirmary." Will groaned.

"Why am I laying in a makeshift bed on your floor at around eleven in the morning?" He asked.

"You were banging on my door at three this morning." Nico shrugged. "Apparently you wanted to know why I was ignoring you. You were as drunk of Mr D so you crashed on my floor."

"So w-why were you ignoring me?" Will shuttered. He really needed one of his siblings right now. Usually he could heal himself, but alcohol seemed to have evil powers which stopped him healing himself.

"You don't remember anything about last night?" Nico asked, sounding a little bit disappointed. Will shook his head and watched as Nico looked crestfallen. "I was just busy. I wasn't ignoring you."

"But you said-" Will began, but Nico interrupted him.

"I wasn't ignoring you!" Nico yelled, causing Will to clutch his head again.

"Dude!" Will complained. "Hungover with painful headache right here. Keep voice down. Please, Nico."

"I think its time to leave." Nico said quietly, not meeting Will's eyes. "I have a bunch of stuff to do. Some sort of animal got into Persephone's garden so I told her I'll help out."

"Nico…" Will looked up at the son of Hades, feeling guilty for some reason.

"See you later, Solace." Nico said, getting up from his bed, opening his cabin door. Will nodded, leaving Nico to himself. Will had never seen the son of Hades looking so… upset. He looked as if he were going to cry.

"William Solace!" Will grabbed his head again. The sun hurt it enough, but why was everyone yelling at him?

"Why is everyone on this god forsaken earth so loud today?" Will asked as his sister, Kayla, joined his side.

"Where were you last night?" She asked. "We were going to send out a search party, but then the harpies chilled outside our cabin and we were nervous to try and sneak past."

"I, erm," Will began to tell the truth of how he fell asleep drunk in the Hades cabin, but he remembered how his siblings would react to that.

*In Will's mind…*

"Oh my gods! You fell asleep in Nico's cabin?"

"What the Hades?! You were drunk?"

"WILLIAM SOLACE!"

*Daydream over…*

"…I, erm, must have fallen asleep in the infirmary." Will answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was taking stock and must have crashed out on one of the beds. I have a massive headache, so mind fixing it?"

"Why don't you?" Kayla asked as they walked back to their cabin. Will tried his hardest not to look at the cabin, which seemed to radiate sunlight, but it was easier said than done.

"It's not working so please." Will pleaded. Kayla rolled her eyes, stopped Will, put her hands on his head and sung a random song in ancient Greek. Will felt the pain ease away. It wasn't completely gone, but it was good enough. "Thank you so much, Kayla. I owe you one."

"You can start by telling me the truth." They walked into the Apollo cabin. A few people asked Will where he was, but Kayla shook her head and everyone continued on with their daily activities. Kayla sat Will down on his bed and stared at him.

"I might've been slightly drunk and crashed in the Hades cabin." Will muttered. Kayla's eyes widened as she slapped Will's arms in shock. "I slept on the floor because he didn't want Chiron to find me drunk."

"Will, I love you so much so what I ask next is out of love." Kayla said. Will looked at her, confused. "Are you gay?" Will looked at his hands and nodded slightly. "I thought so. I'll make you a deal. If you stay sober for a week, I'll get you together with Nico."

"I don't drink problem, Kayla." Will reminded her, slightly offended.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Okay…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

**(A/N: This was only going to be Nico/Will's POV fic, but this chapter makes me happy so I included it. **

**ANYWAY, please fave, follow and review if you enjoy) **

"Please, Annabeth?" Percy pleaded with his girlfriend. They were chilling in her college room. Percy loved life in their college in New Rome, even if he did miss Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth's room was decorated just like you'd expect a child of Athena's college room to be decorated. The pale blue walls were covered in posters of her favourite books, random building designs and schedules for several different things. Her bed was covered with two grey blankets with pillows that matched the curtains. It had at least eighty books lined up in a book shelf beside her double bed and a wardrobe made from the same wood. The other bed in the room was a pretty floral pink colour with matching curtains and had a small white wardrobe beside it. It looked odd against Annabeth's neat, mature side of the room.

"I have a big test to study for, Percy." Annabeth complained. She looked beautiful. Her princess blonde hair was up in a messy bun, her tanned skin glowed and her grey eyes scanned her book intensely. She wore a thin light blue vest top with darker blue work out shorts. She looked like she hadn't changed clothes from last night, which Percy knew she hadn't as he saw her everyday, but she looked beautiful to her.

"But it's an emergency." Percy complained. "Your test isn't until Wednesday. We can go back to camp today, stay there until Monday morning, because we don't have class until eleven o'clock. We'll be fine."

"Percy…" Annabeth looked up at him.

"Jason said code red, Annabeth." Percy gave Annabeth his famous puppy dog eyes (or seal eyes as she called them).

"Fine." Annabeth gave in, making Percy cheer dramatically. "Give me twenty minutes to shower and pack." Percy grabbed Annabeth by her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. She slapped his arm and pulled away. "Go pack, Seaweed Brain."

"Why are you in my room again when Annabeth isn't here?" Asked a familiar voice from the door of Annabeth's room. Percy lifted his head from Annabeth's bed to see the familiar shape of Nicole Farman. She looked mad. Her pink skin seemed to radiate heat, her dyed-red hair seemed to grow bigger than the curly mess that was already on her head and her brown eyes seemed more angered than usual.

"She's drying off from the shower." Percy said, putting his head back on Annabeth's pillows. Percy and Nicole weren't the best of friends, so Percy begrudged having to speak to her.

"Don't you usually dry off with her?" Nicole asked bitterly. Percy rolled his eyes.

"You're in luck," He told her. "Annabeth and I are leaving for the weekend again." Nicole moved her finger around in a small circle and 'WOOED' quietly.

"Where do you two go every month anyway?" She asked. Percy looked at her in shock.

"Are you trying to have a civil conversation with me?" He asked. "Usually when we speak world war three starts."

"Just answer my question, idiot." Nicole rolled her eyes.

"We go to a camp we used to attend." Percy told her. "We met there when we were twelve. One of the people in charge sort of took Annabeth in after she had some family difficulties and practically raised her and I ended up there because I was… erm, troubled and my mother thought it would be good for me. We had our first proper kiss in the lake there. It was amazing."

"Is your sap story over?" Nicole asked. Percy nodded and rolled his eyes. "Do you have friends there or something?"

"Our entire life is there but each other." Percy explained. "Our family and friends. All our best memories."

"Can I ask you something personal?" Nicole asked after a few silent minutes. Percy nodded suspiciously. "Do you know why Annabeth has nightmares about… Tartarus?" Percy froze. What was he supposed to say?!

"Erm…" He began, but Nicole clearly saw he was thinking up an excuse.

"I hear her mumbling in her sleep when I'm studying." She continued. "She talks about falling for nine days, drinking fire, thinking you left her, losing someone called Bob and Damien. Sometimes she wakes up screaming. The only time she doesn't do any of that is when you're here." Percy had a small smile at the names. Bob and Damien gave they're lives so Percy and Annabeth could live. "Is she crazy or something? Tartarus is a myth."

"It was a nightmare I had when I was young and it always comes back to haunt me." Annabeth said from the doorway of the bathroom. She looked refreshed. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail, her face looked refreshed and her eyes seemed more aware. She wore a cream jumper with blue shorts and vans.

"Annabeth…" Percy smiled weakly at his girlfriend. She smiled at him, picked up the bag she'd packed and looked at her roommate.

"Sorry if my nightmares wake you, Nicole." She smiled. "You should've told me. Anyway, we're going now and I'll see you on Monday."

"It's fine, Annabeth." Nicole reassured her.

"Ready, Wise Girl?" Percy asked, placing his hand on the small of her back. Annabeth smiled at him and off they went.

"He'll curse you to the ground if you don't knock, Percy." Piper told the son of Poseidon, but he didn't care. Jason had Iris messaged him the day before to tell him that Will had… abused Nico's love. Percy demanded that he see Nico and Will to punch the son of Apollo in his face. Was he going to knock? No. Why? Because he knew Nico would never answer the door to him.

"Do you want a skeletal foot lodged up your arse forever?" Annabeth asked. Percy ignored all their comments as he marched to the Hades cabin.

"It would more likely be a femur." Hazel said. "Nico has a thing for femurs. I don't know what it is but he likes them." Percy really wanted to tell his crowd of female followers to leave him alone while he had a manly heart to heart Nico, but he was already afraid that the son of Hades was going to ignore him. He didn't need the girls to kill him too.

"That sounds like some sort of weird kinky bone fetish." Percy mumbled. Then they arrived at the Hades cabin.

The cabin looked as creepy as ever. If it were any other camper they'd probably run past the Hades cabin with their heads down, but Percy and Nico were 'bro's' not. Or he called Nico his bro. Percy nodded his head once as a mental preparation and barged into the cabin. He was met with a sight he never thought he'd see in a million years. Nico and will dancing, laughing, taking selfies while wearing fake moustaches. Will had a thin curly moustache with an eye patch so he looked like a gone wrong pirate, and Nico had a little fuzzy one that didn't meet in the middle with black painted nails.

"What the Hades?" Percy asked slowly as _Kill the DJ _by _Green Day _came to an end. Nico looked up at the son of Poseidon with a face of horror.

"P-P-Percy!" He stuttered, not meeting Percy's eyes. "Why did you barge into my cabin?!"

"Jason said there was a code red emergency." Percy explained, still in a state of shock. "Something about you and skeleton smashing in his cabin and ice cream with Piper, Hazel and Reyna." Nico looked down at his hands and said something in Italian. Probably curse words.

"That little bitch wasn't supposed to tell anyone." He snapped. He took a deep breath before turning to the group of girls behind Percy. "Hay, Pipes?"

"Yeah, Nico?" Piper asked cautiously.

"Where is you lovely boyfriend?"

"Erm, the amphitheatre I think."

"I'll be right back." Nico took the moustache off and gave it to the son of Apollo before walking out of the cabin.

"I think I might've doomed Jason." Percy concluded. Annabeth slapped him on the arm as Hazel chased after Nico, screaming at him not to hurt the son of Jupiter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nico's POV

"GET DOWN FROM THERE AND ACCEPT YOUR FATE LIKE A MAN, GRACE!" Nico screamed at the boy above his head, sword extended. It was unfair. How was Nico supposed to kill Jason if he was flying above him?

"What did I do?" Jason asked, panicked. The son of Jupiter was talking with some daughters of Demeter about setting up another shrine for some minor flower god or another when the son of Hades chased him up the hill. Nico had never seen Jason run so fast or scream so high pitched in all the time that he had known the older boy.

"You told Percy about my mini hissy fit in your cabin!" Nico explained in yells to the son of Jupiter. "The idiot and the girls just walked in on me and Will being… nerdy!"

"Nerdy?" Jason asked, eyebrows raised asking for an explanation.

"Nerdy!" Nico yelled. "Meaning taking selfies, dancing to _Linkin Park _with moustaches and eye patches. Now come here so I can kill you!"

"Dude!" Jason sat down on a branch to high for Nico to reach. Damn his shortness. "It wasn't my fault. I Iris messaged Percy like I do every weekend and he asked what was up wit you so I told him!"

"You Iris message him every weekend?" Nico asked.

"Yeah," Jason admitted. "What's wrong with messaging your bro every weekend?"

"You're like an old married couple." Nico told him. "Looks like Percy's about to become a widower because I am going to KILL YOU!"

"NICO!" Yelled a familiar voice. Hazel Levesque ran up to her brother looking slightly worn out. Her coffee bean coloured skin was slightly red, her golden eyes seemed tired and her curly cinnamon colour hair was slightly damp with sweat. (Who could blame here? It was the middle of summer and she did just chase Nico up a pretty steep hill.) She wore a thin purple vest top with light blue shorts and flip flops which did not seem to make the running any easier.

"Hazel." Nico greeted his half sister, who looked angry as well as tired.

"Don't-hurt-Jason-you-idiot-he-hasn't-done-anything-he-was-just-worried-about-you!" Hazel said in one breath. After taking a deep breath she was off again. "Its-not-his-fault-so-don't-balme-him-and-anyway-we-all-sort-of-want-to-hurt-Will-because-he-was-really-mean-and-rude!"

"You done?" Jason asked from above them. Hazel looked up and looked angrier.

"No!" She yelled. "You had no right to tell Percy about this. He gave you permission to tell Reyna and I, but he did not give you permission to tell Percy, you idiot. Both of you have to learn to grow up just like Percy needs to learn how to knock!" Nico blinked at his sister. She never usually got _that _angry. "Now, are you still going to kill Jason?"

"No…" Nico muttered, looking at his feet. Gods of Olympus! He was taking orders from his sister now!

"Good," Hazel smiled at her brother. "How you go back to your cabin because Will said he has something important to tell you."

"You what?!" Nico exclaimed. He was in his cabin alone with Will. Again. Once Hazel said that Will wanted to speak to him Nico was ashamed at how quickly he ran to the son of Apollo.

"I want you to come to my mother's wedding with me." Will repeated slowly. "That's okay, right?" Nico didn't know what to say. He didn't like many people, not to mention soon to be married people!

"Erm, s-s-sure." Nico stuttered. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't say no to Will.

"Great!" Will smiled like a child on Christmas. "We're leaving tomorrow night. Chiron said I can take whoever and so did my mother. I'm going tux shopping in two hours if you want to join me."

"S-sure." Nico answered. "C-can I invite Piper and Jason?" Before Will could question Nico's motives Nico added more. "Piper loves weddings and I thought Jason might like to, you know."

"Its fine." Will smiled. "I'm sure they love it." Nico nodded, trying his hardest not to look at Will's dazzling smile.

"I'm going to ask them now." Nico announced after a few awkward moments. Will said he'd see Nico in two hours for suit shopping with Jason and left. Then Nico ran to the Jupiter cabin and hammered on the door as loud as he could.

When someone finally answered the door, Nico wished he had come later. It was clear what the son of Jupiter had been up to by his ruffled hair, panting and half buttoned shirt.

"Dude." Nico shook his head and walked into the cabin. Piper at on the bed, trying to look innocent. "Your t-shirt is the wrong way round, Piper." Piper looked down at her t-shirt and blushed. Gods, they couldn't have made it anymore obvious.

"What's up, Nico?" Jason asked, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend with a dorky grin. His glasses fell down his nose. When Piper noticed she pushed them up with a small smile.

"I have a favour to ask." Nico admitted. His friends stared at him, intrigued. "Will's mother is getting married to this man Will's never met so he asked me to go to the wedding with him for support."

"Aww." Piper grinned like a child on Christmas. "That's a cute date." Nico shook his head and blushed.

"Not a date." He explained. "He just wants support. Anyway, his mother said he could invite anyone."

"And…?" Jason inquired. Nico bit at the skin inside his mouth, which hurt, and looked back up at his friends.

"And I want you guys to come with me." He muttered. When Jason looked like he was going to object Nico spoke again. "Please. I can't handle people yet alone loved up people I have never met. I will be eternally grateful. I can't deal with Will in a tux on my own!"

"Ah," Jason grinned. "_That's _what this is about."

"What do you mean, Grace?" Nico asked.

"You don't want to deal with Will alone when he looks all cute and dressed up." Jason explained. Nico wanted to object, but he couldn't. Why did Jason have to be so good at understanding Nico already? They hadn't been friends that long!

"Sure," Nico tried to say sarcastically with a eye roll. "Think that if you want, Jason. Will you guys come or not?"

"Of course we will." Piper answered before Jason could accept or decline. "We'll have to go shopping, like, right now to get nice clothes and a gift for the bride and groom-"

"You have to get gifts for the people getting married?!" Nico stammered. Piper nodded slightly. "Damn it all! Damn it all to Tartarus. I've got to go, but you two are defiantly coming?"

"We promise." Jason drew a cross on his chest where is heart would be with his finger. "Are you going to go freak out?"

"Yes." Nico said before leaving.

"You know, Nico," Piper said as they waited for Jason. The three demigods, Piper, Will and Nico, stood by Thalia's tree awkwardly with their bags at their feet as they waited for the son of Jupiter. "There's a legend that the sun and moon were lovers but heaven separated them because they were too powerful together." Nico looked at his feet and blushed as she wiggled her eyebrows, gesturing to Will who was humming to himself.

"That's really interesting, Piper." Will commented. "Where did you learn that?"

"My father had to learn a lot of myths for work and I enjoyed learning them with him." Piper shrugged. "That was one of my favourites. I was just thinking about how mysterious Nico may look dressed up in a tux under the light of the moon and it popped up into my head."

"You sound like you're writing a Fanfiction." Nico muttered, causing Will to laugh and Piper to tilt her in confusion. "Something you will never understand like anime references, nightcore and the wish to become a pokemon master."

"I'm not going to say anything." Piper decided. She smiled as Jason ran up the hill with his bag in hand.

"Sorry," He apologized. "I forgot my toothbrush." Will told him it was no trouble, but Nico rolled his eyes and tried not to kill the son of Jupiter for leaving him alone with both Piper _and _Will. "How are we getting there?"

"Shadow travel." Nico grinned evilly at Jason, who looked slightly terrified. "Why do you look so afraid, Jason?"

"No reason," Jason muttered. "There is nothing terrifying about the idea of travelling through the shadows with you at all."

"Is it bad?" Piper asked. Nico shrugged.

"Depends if you like going really fast, feeling like your face is peeling off, darkness and feeling like you're going down a rubber tube."

"So yes?" Piper asked. Nico chuckled slightly. "Well, its now or never. How do we do this?"

"Here," Nico put his hand out awkwardly. Piper took it. "Now Jason take Piper's hand, Will take Jason's and… mine." Nico really didn't think this through. He tried his hardest not to blush. "Give me a moment to clear my thoughts." He cleared his throat.

"Why?" Will asked. His face was a little blushed too, but not nearly as bad as Nico's was.

"I don't fancy ending up in Timbuktu." Nico shrugged. He tried his hardest to clear his thought, which was hard when the warmth of Will's hand spread through his body. In a few seconds the familiar sensation of shadow travel surrounded him, then he felt all his energy drain from him. He sat down on the floor quickly and held his head.

"Where are we?" Piper asked.

"Train station." Will explained. "My mother is coming with her fiancée and he doesn't know about the demigod life yet." He knelt down beside the son of Hades and handed him something from his pocket. "I came prepared." Will smiled. Nico took the nectar with a smile, then he tried not to blush again as Will helped him up.

"You alright?" Jason asked. Nico nodded. He still felt tired, but the nectar helped a lot. They stepped away from the shrubbery that hid them and waited until a van pulled up in front of the train station.

"Will!" A woman beamed as she ran towards the son of Apollo. Will stepped forward and hugged the woman tightly. She looked like him, or he looked like her? She had tanned skin that seemed to glow and her blonde hair was curly, falling to her shoulders. The only difference was the woman had soft brown eyes unlike Will's bright blue ones.

"Mom…" Will smiled as he broke away from the hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, sweetie." The woman answered. "Oh, you've grown!"

"Where's Steven?" Will asked, ignoring her comment about his height.

"His mother arrived early so he couldn't come." The woman explained. Will nodded. "Are these your friends?"

"Oh yeah." Will said, remembering the group of teenagers behind him. "This is Jason Grace from the roman camp, son of Jupiter." Jason shook the woman's hand with a charming smile. "Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." Piper hugged the woman, who laughed.

"Maybe Aphrodite will give me her blessing and make this marriage a success." She laughed.

"I'm sure she will." Piper smiled back.

"And this is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." Will finished. Nico nodded to the woman with a forced smile. "He's nervous around new people."

"Hades, eh?" The woman asked. "That must be interesting. I'm Anne, Will's mom." Jason and Piper said nice to meet you, but Nico just tried his hardest not to fade into the shadows.

When they got in the car Nico got stuck in-between Piper and Jason, much to Nico's displease. Jason, Piper, Will and Anne were singing to some pop song Nico wasn't familiar with when Anne stopped the car.

"Are you okay, Nico?" She asked. Will's head darted around to Nico.

"Nico!" Will quaked. Nico furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at himself. He was fading into the shadows without realizing it. He tried to stop, but the shadows kept engulfing him. Before he knew he was covered.

When Nico opened his eyes he wasn't shocked to find himself in his father's throne room. His father towered over him in his throne. Beside him sat a beaming Persephone. Weird, she didn't usually look happy.

"Father." Nico bowed his head. "Persephone."

"Nico." Persephone smiled back. "Nice to see you again." Now Nico was confused. He and Persephone had never gotten along, so why was it nice to see him again?

"Not that it isn't nice to see you again," Nico remarked to the god and goddess in front of him. "but I really need to go. I have a car full of people who are probably having a panic attack right about now."

"Persephone just wanted to help you out, son." Hades explained. Persephone got off of her throne and went forwards. She clicked her fingers and something appeared in her hand. Roses? A bunch of red roses? And one yellow one? Yellow roses existed?

"Here." Persephone handed Nico the flowers with a smile. "For the bride and one for Will." She gestured to the red ones for the bride and the yellow one for Will. "They will last for three weeks."

"Thank you?" Nico said cautiously. "Can I go now?"

"I will send you back not to tire you out." Hades stated. "Goodbye, son." Before Nico could even say goodbye he faded back into the shadows. When he opened his eyes again he was back in the car. Everyone stared at him in awe, shock, horror and relief.

"You idiot!" Will erupted. "Why would you- Where did you get the roses?" Nico looked into his hands and, sure enough, the roses Persephone had given him were there.

"Sorry to worry you all," Nico began. "My father dragged me down there so Persephone could give me these." Nico handed the red roses to Anne. "They will last three weeks. From Lady Persephone herself." Then he handed the yellow one to Will. "Also from Lady Persephone herself."

"They're lovely." Will said, smelling the flower. "But that doesn't get you off the hook for scaring the life out of me!"

"If I wanted to scare you, William," Nico whispered. "I would do much better than fading into the shadows?"

"Are you two flirting?" Anne asked.

"Mom!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nico's POV (again)

_Nico pulled himself out of the river. But why? Why couldn't he just allow the current to drag him as far as it could? No, he couldn't be thinking like this. The River Cocytus was messing with his thoughts. He pulled himself up onto the shore, ignoring the sharp stabbing in his back, legs, arms, neck, head… _

'_I need to carry on…' The son of Hades thought to himself. He sat up and looked around. After moments which could've been hours Nico finally got up. He brushed himself down and started his walk._

"_You're weak, son of Hades…" A voice whispered form behind the Nico. Nico's hand darted to his waist as he drew his sword. _

"_Who's there?" Nico's voice echoed through the area. The dark haired boy looked around, but no one was there. "Show yourself."_

"_You're going to need to eat or drink something sooner of later…" The voice sneered. "You're already so weak, fragile, ready to break down like all humans do eventually." Then the voice stopped. Nico waited a few moments, but the voice didn't return. Nothing attacked him. Nico knew the voice was right. He couldn't last long without food or water, but he knew exactly where to get that._

_Drinking fire from the River Phlegethon might not be on everyone's to do list. It definitely wasn't on Nico's, but he really had no choice. The flames brunt his hands and throat, but after a few minutes he got used to it. Keeping close to the river (if you could fall it that), the son of Hades continued his journey to the Doors of Death. _

"_Nico di Angelo." Sneered a voice from behind Nico. He knew who it was before he turned around. _

"_Bryce Lawrence." Nico addressed in a strong voice. _

"_Why did you do this to me, son of Hades?" Bryce asked, floating closer to Nico. "Why?"_

"_I-I didn't mean to." Nico stuttered. The memory of _killing _Bryce haunted him. "I-I hadn't used my…I-in a while and I guess I f-forgot… I c-couldn't control it, Bryce. I d-didn't mean to…"_

"_Kill me?" Bryce asked. Nico nodded, feeling as if he were about to be sick. "Well you did. My blood is on your hand, di Angelo." Nico sank to his shoulders, shaking slightly. Bryce was right. His life was on Nico's hands. It was all his fault…_

"_NICO…!" Called a familiar voice. It seemed to be from a thousand miles, but the voice was loud and clear at the same time. "Wake up, Nico!" Suddenly a light shone down on Nico, making his eyes hurt. Why was that voice so familiar?_

"Please wake up, Nico!" Nico opened his eyes to see something he never thought he'd ever see. Will Solace was sitting on his leg, shaking the son of Hades with tears in his eyes. "Nico!" He dived down onto Nico and pulled him into a hug.

"Will?" Nico whispered, dazed.

"You were having another nightmare," Will whispered into Nico's ear. "You wouldn't wake up this time." Nico couldn't help but smiled as he wrapped his arms around the son of Apollo. At first he thought sharing a bed with Will would be awkward, but now he was happy he did.

"I'm fine now, Will." Nico promised. "I've gotten used to the nightmares."

"You shouldn't have to be used to them," Will whispered into Nico's shoulder. "You are an amazing person who deservers to have a happy, nightmare free life. You've seen too much."

"I can learn to move on," Nico reminded him, running his fingers through the blondes curly hair. "I can force myself to forget."

"You shouldn't have to." Will repeated. Will sat up, much to Nico's displease (but he didn't show his disappointment), and Nico noticed Will's nose and chin was covered in blood.

"What happened to you?!" Nico asked, grabbing Will's face, tilting it to the light to see the full damage.

"You might've punched me when I was trying to wake you up." Will muttered.

"I am so sorry, Will." Nico covered his mouth in embarrassment and horror.

"Its fine." Will smiled. Nico smiled back, but then Will's dissolved. "W-was it bad?"

"The nightmare?" Nico asked. Will nodded slightly. "Yes. They always are."

"W-what was it about?" Nico bit at the skin inside his mouth. Should he tell Will? "Y-you don't have to tell me if you don't want to!"

"Tartarus." Nico said quickly. Will looked confused. "I dreamt about Tartarus again. I was in the River Cocytus and all these awful thoughts ran through my head so I forced myself to get out. Then I heard a voice telling me I was weak and that I was fragile, ready to break down before I went to drink from the River Phlegethon. Then Bryce Lawrence appeared and reminded me that I-I killed him. Then you woke me up." Will looked like he was going to cry again. "Do you want some help cleaning your face?"

"I'll be alright." Will shook his head. He pushed Nico's shoulders gently, laying him back down on the bed. "You should try to get some proper sleep." Nico was about to say that there was no point, the nightmares would come back when Will placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry, Nico. The nightmares won't come back. I'll stop them." With that he stood up and left the room, leaving Nico alone and confused.

"You ready, Nico?" Piper's voice called out. When she walked into the room Nico couldn't help but smile. She looked beautiful, but still like Piper. She wore a pale blue dress that fell to her knees, cream heeled shoes with a bow on front and feathered earrings. Her choppy hair was the same as always with braids on either sides and her kaleidoscope eyes were crinkled at the edges as she smiled at Nico.

"You look beautiful, Piper." Nico told the daughter of Aphrodite.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Mr di Angelo." Piper looped her arm through Nico's and lead him out of the room. "Jason's waiting for us with Will."

"Is this a 'girl goes to boy dressed up beautifully and boy can't help but fall madly in love with her' situation?" Nico asked. Piper shrugged.

"Are you talking about you and Will or me and Jason?" Nico rolled his eyes, making Piper laugh. "I'm kidding. No, its not. Jason's already madly in love with me." That made Nico laugh.

When they arrived outside the house Nico couldn't help but feel a little breath taken. Will looked… amazing. The tux made Will look elegant and posh, his usual blonde mess of hair was tidy and his blue eyes shone in the light.

"You look amazing, Piper." Will told Piper.

"Absolutely stunning." Jason hugged his girlfriend.

"You clean up nice, Nico." Will smiled at the son of Hades.

"Thanks," Nico said awkwardly. "Erm, you too, Will."

"Should we go?" Jason asked, getting into the drivers seat. Jason had gotten his drivers license not to long ago and was dying to finally get to drive. Piper jumped into the passengers seat, leaving Will and Nico in the back. Nico didn't mind. He thought of it as an excuse to sit next to Will.

Nico sat on his own as he watched his Jason and Piper slow dancing. They were smiling, looking at each other a look of pure love and nothing else. Nico often wondered how people like Jason and Piper, Percy and Annabeth, Couch Hedge and Mellie could express their emotions so easily. How could they just go up to each other, take the others hand with a small smile and kiss them like it was the most normal thing in the entire world?

Nico was swaying slightly in his seat to the soft song that was playing. He wasn't familiar with it, but he knew it was nightcore so he liked it.

"Hay, Nico." Will said, suddenly beside Nico. "You like the song?"

"I recognize it's nightcore, but I don't actually know the song." Nico shrugged. "Its nice though."

"Its Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift," Will explained. "I'm not a fan of the song, but it's the only nightcore song they have."

"Its nice." Nico repeated.

"Want to dance?" Will asked. Nico started choking on the air in shock. "Should I take that as a no?" Nico shook his head and tried to stop coughing.

"Okay." Nico said, getting up from his seat. "Let's dance." Will held out his hand, which Nico took, and lead the son of Hades to the dance floor. He carefully placed his hand on Nico's waist, which made the dark haired boy blush in the dim light. They swayed slightly so it couldn't be called dancing. When the music stopped Nico didn't want to let go of Will, but over the son of Apollo's shoulder he saw Jason holding up two thumbs so he told Will he was thirsty.

Today was a good day, Nico decided as Will handed him a drink.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Will's POV

"You look like death." Will told the rather tired looking son of Hades as he sat down beside him.

"Fuck you, Solace." Nico muttered back. "I always look like death. I _am _death and if you don't leave me alone I will be the cause of your death." With that he put his head in him arms and ignored Will.

"Nightmares again?" Will asked. Nico shook his head. "Then what?" Nico lifted his head and looked Will in the eye.

"Hazel kept me awake last night, knowing I was tired from shadow travelling, to talk about Frank and how cute their last date was." Nico snarled. "I love Hazel and all but I want to rip her head off and shove it up her arse."

"You swear a lot more when your tired." Will noted. Nico glared at Will and the son of Apollo looked away quickly. "Why don't you go back to bed if you're tired?"

"Can't sleep during the days anymore." Nico shrugged. "Nightmares are worse." Will wanted to wrap his arms around the son of Hades and stoke his head and tell him that everything was going to be okay, but he didn't.

"I could give you some sleeping pills from the infirmary." Will muttered. Nico looked at him, confused. "We're not supposed to use then unless the patient is in to much pain to cope and no child of Hecate is near, but I could sneak one to you, if you want."

"How will that help my nightmares?" Nico asked. Will was having a mental argument with himself about bringing the sleeping pills up.

"You don't dream with them." Will explained, mentally face palming himself for not being able to resist Nico's adorable eyes. "If you dream you have the ability to feel pain and we don't want that. What'd you say, death boy? Want me to go sneak you one?"

"No thanks, Will." Nico smiled at Will appreciatively. "And don't call me death boy."

"How about sunshine?" Nico shook his head. "My little ray of darkness?" Nope. "Zombie boy?" Nada. "Bone king?" Zip. "Ghost King?" No? "I thought you liked Ghost King."

"Brings back to many memories of the labyrinth." Nico muttered. "I don't want to remember that place anymore than I want to remember Tartarus."

"How does one escape the labyrinth of suffering?" Will asked.

"What?" Nico asked, confused again.

"Its from a book called 'Looking for Alaska'," Will explained. "That book destroyed me. Damn John Green and his heart breaking endings." It was silent for a moment, the only sound was laughter from the other campers.

"Death." Nico said quietly. Now it was Will turn to be confused.

"Eh?"

"How to escape the labyrinth of suffering," Nico muttered more to himself than Will. "Death. You die and you're out of it forever. When I was in the labyrinth I though that was the easiest way out, but if the whole labyrinth is a metaphor for suffering death is the best option. Right?"

"Maybe not." Will said sadly, looking at Nico's face. Nico looked like he was a million miles away right now, but still listening to everything around him. Will included. "John Green, the author, suggest that forgiveness is the way out."

"How?" Nico asked.

"Its pretty easy to think about, really." Will said. "As humans we have asked ourselves why do we suffer? How can we stop it? People offer suggestions, like religion say you go to heaven or Elysium, into a life without suffering. But people are baffled about how idea of helping ourselves on earth. John Green's ideas that forgiveness is key to escape suffering or lessening it reminds us that forgiveness is essential to move on and that moving on is essential in life. He reminds us that we are indestructible because if you take a persons genetic code and add the relationships and add the experiences that the person has had with people and then make away their body, you do not get the person. You will get something else entirely because there is a part that not equal to the sum of the persons part and that part needs to go somewhere because energy cannot be destroyed, but transferred into something else or it changes shape and size. He reminds me that even though the easiest way to escape the labyrinth is to die, it is not always the best answer and that to forgive or to make your peace with whatever has put you in the labyrinth, then your life has a meaning and you can escape because we are all strong and nothing, not even suffering, can destroy us completely."

"T-that was beautiful, Will." Nico said. He looked like he was about to cry, but he smiled instead. "How would you recommend I escape my labyrinth of suffering then, Solace?"

"Like I said before," Will said. "To forgive and make peace. Forgive the fates for dealing you a lousy card in life, make your peace with your sisters death and your father for keeping you in the Lotus casino and try to let go of everything that has happened. Try to forget Tartarus and the labyrinth and Bryce Lawrence and open a new page of your book. Imagine it's a new year and you've got a whole new year to forget about all your mistakes and your past experiences. Try not to live in the past, forgive yourself for what has happened and move forward. Straight and fast."

"You should be a therapist." Nico said in awe. "You're _really _good at this. I never knew you had a brain to match your heart."

"What do you mean 'a brain to match my heart'?" Will asked, confused.

"Big and always ready to help and make you feel better." Nico responded. "And I thought your head was full of sunshine."

"It is." Will grinned. "There is one shadowy area called 'help for the self-haters and lunatics'."

"So I'm a self-hater and a lunatic?" Nico asked. Will shrugged innocently.

"You said it not me." He objected. "Although I'm not denying it." Nico shoved Will playfully before finally grabbing some food.

"You got it bad, William dear." Lou Ellen laughed as Will went to vent to her. Will was regretting his choice of friend right now.

"Shut up, Lou Ellen." Will shoved her as they continued walking down the path towards the infirmary.

"I'm your best friend and the only advice you've given me is 'shut up, Lou Ellen' and 'think again because I am going to shot an arrow at your face if you even consider outting me.'"

"Solid advice." Will nodded.

"And you give Nico a whole therapy session as well as some deep shit to think about when he goes to bed tonight." Lou Ellen continued as if Will had never spoken. Will blushed thinking about Nico in bed, which he was sure the daughter of Hecate noticed.

"Well Nico's more mentally unstable than you." Will reminded his best friend. "He needs a therapy session more than you do. Anyway, Nico doesn't torture me with conversations about guys asses in public."

"You love talking about guys asses, William." Lou Ellen reminded him.

"Not in public!" Will barked. "People don't know I am gay, Lou. I hate it when you go 'oh, look, Will. That guys ass is a 9.6. What'd you think? I can't do that!"

"Why don't you come out?" Lou Ellen asked.

"People won't understand…" Will whispered.

"News flash!" Lou Ellen shouted into Will's ear. "This is the 21st century, not the 1st. People are okay with gays. Heck, they were okay with gays in the 1st century. You're father went around shagging any guy he could find. Clearly you've just inherited his urge for the D."

"People are _so _okay with gays, Lou," Will rolled his eyes. "That's why they lynch. And don't bitch about my father. You know that's stupid because the gods get offended easily."

"If anyone here dissed you for being gay they'd have their parents to deal with." Lou Ellen pulled Will away from the infirmary door when they arrived. "Every god has shagged at least one person of the same sex so they _really _can't say anything."

"Every god?" Will asked.

"Every god which hasn't made an oath to remain a virgin forever, Ares or Hades, yeah." Lou Ellen nodded.

"Zeus?"

"Ganymede," Lou Ellen said. "Now abducted and forced to be cup-bearer of Zeus for when he wants it up the arse. God of desire, more specifically homosexual desires."

"Poseidon?"

"Pelops."

"Hard one. Pan?"

"Daphnis."

"Seriously?" Will asked. Lou Ellen nodded. How had so Pan had a homosexual relationship? He was half goat! "What is the aim of this game?"

"I'm trying to get you to come out to the camp." Lou Ellen reminded him. Will shook his head before walking into the infirmary.

"Stop messing with my head, Lou!" Will ordered. "You sly little vixen."

"You almost did it, Will!" Lou Ellen shouted as he shut the door behind him tight. He wasn't going to come out to the camp. He _couldn't _come out. Everyone would judge him, the boys would never speak to him. Nico would never speak to him…

"Lou Ellen tells me you have become a certain son of Hades private therapist." Jason said as Will patched up his arm, which had a fleshy, freshly cleaned wound on it.

"Firstly, I didn't know you spoke to Lou," Will began, pulling up a chair to sit on. "Secondly, when have you spoken to Lou? I have been with her all day but breakfast. And lastly, I am _not _his therapist. I just gave him advice."

"I speak to Lou Ellen sometimes, but not enough just to call her 'Lou' like you," Jason began, moving his probably aching arm slightly. "I spoke to her _during _breakfast when she was eavesdropping on your conversation with her Hecate magic thing."

"Damn her…" Will muttered. "Why was she eavesdropping?" Jason shrugged, which seemed to hurt.

"I don't know." He answered. "Why would she _want _to eavesdrop is the question. What's so interesting about your conversations with Nico?"

"Nothing," Will lied. "You're ready to go when you feel like it, Grace. Don't do any heavy lifting or the stitches will rip and you will bleed horribly."

"Nicely put, Solace." Jason nodded, scrunching up his nose. "Where did you put my glasses?"

"Oh," Will said. He pulled a pair of golden glasses out of his pocket and handed them to Jason. "Sorry. Totally forgot. We'll have to put your eye prescription in our files. Don't know why, but apparently it important to know that stuff about you."

"Will," Jason called out as Will began to walk away.

"Yeah?" Will asked, turning around.

"Can I ask you something, bro to bro?" Will wasn't aware that he and Jason were 'bros', but he nodded and sat down, ensuring he drew the curtains for privacy.

"What's up?" Will asked.

"Please do not take any offence to this," Jason practically begged. "But are you gay?" Will froze. How did he know? Damn, Lou Ellen!

"H-how did you…?" Will stuttered.

"I guessed." Jason explained. "I'm sorry but I am sort of used to gays now so I noticed it in you. I don't care, bro. Like I said, I am just to having gays around. I was just curious."

"Don't-"

"Tell anyone." Jason smiled. "Your secret is safe with me. I swear on the River Styx."

**Hay, demigods. I just wanted to say sorry about my rant about how to escape the labyrinth of suffering. I didn't plan that part, but I happened. My opinion (or Will's) is hard to explain so if you didn't get it I am sorry. And if you haven't read the book and are even more confused than anyone else I am doubly sorry. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please review so I know if this is good or bad. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nico's POV

Will had given Nico a lot to think about. While Hazel continued to chatter on about life at Camp Jupiter, Nico laid in bed and thought about what Will said about suffering. Nico had suffered so much in his life, he was still suffering with the trauma to this day. How was it that one mini therapy session with Will could make his whole idea on life open up for the better?

"Are you listening even listening, Nico?" Hazel asked from the other side of the sheet that separated the two siblings.

"No." Nico admitted. He heard Hazel stand up and then he saw her dart around the sheet to see him.

"Its been forever since you visited Camp Jupiter," Hazel stated. "And you did ask what'd been going on there and you're not even listening."

"Sorry," Nico shrugged.

"What's on your mind?" She asked. Nico sat up in his bed and patted a seat beside him. Hazel sat down and cuddled into Nico's shoulder like she usually did when they talked late. "Are you thinking about the… sun, by any chance?"

"Sort of," Nico admitted awkwardly. "More about something he said."

"What?" Hazel asked. Usually when Nico had a private talk with someone he wouldn't dare converse with someone else about it, but Hazel was his sister so he was obligated to tell her everything. Right?

"He told me about this book which suggests a way to escape or lessen suffering," Nico explained. "Will explained it in such a beautiful way. H-he's made me see how to move on and forget my past, Hazel. He's amazing."

"I know he is, Nico. He's amazing to you and he's a good person" Hazel smiled. "How are you going to lessen your suffering then?" Nico smiled. (**A/N; Today on 'How awesome is Will Solace. Hazel Levesque and Nico di Angelo discuss his kind heart and his ability to be a good person. (Sorry I am dramatic) Tune in next time.)**

"I'm going to forgive and make peace." He said.

"I have no idea what that mean, Nico." Hazel reminded him. "Forgive who and make peace with what exactly? I don't understand your cryptic language!"

"I'm going to forgive the fates for what they've out me through," Nico began, quoting what Will had told him earlier that morning. "I'm going to make peace with Bianca leaving me both for the hunters of Artemis and by dying, I'm going to forgive dad for keeping me locked away in the Lotus Casino and I am going to try to forget my past, Tartarus, Bryce Lawrence and the Labyrinth, and I am going to write myself a new story as if it is the new year because I deserve it, Hazel."

"You do deserve a new start, Nico." Hazel agreed. "You deserve the happiest life ever after all you've been through."

"Thanks…" Nico smiled.

"Who knows," Hazel grinned, "Maybe Will will be the key to your happy life. Romantically I mean." With that Hazel got up and walked to the other side of the sheet. "Night, Nico."

"Night, Hazel." Nico muttered back as he laid back down. Great, now Hazel given him a lot to think about.

"From what I hear you have your own private therapist, Nico." Piper said to Nico at breakfast the next morning. Nico rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. "I'm kidding. He gave you some advice, right?" Nico nodded. "Forgotten how to speak or do you have nothing to say to me?"

"Tired." Nico answered flatly. "Love Hazel, but she kept me awake again. Want sleep. _Need _sleep."

"I thought you lacked sleep because you were having an existence crisis until Hazel came to chat." Piper remarked. "Or that's what she told me."

"True," Nico said, eating a grape. "She helped a lot." After a few awkwardly moments Nico added: "So did Will, obviously."

"That boy has been a good influence on you, Nico." Piper told the son of Hades. "More so than you know." Nico nodded wistfully, eating another grape. "And clearly you've had an imprint on him."

"What do you mean?" Nico asked, afraid she meant a negative imprint. Piper smiled slightly as ruffled he boys hair.

"Let's just say Aphrodite isn't done meddling in your life yet, Nico." With a wink she got up and walked over to Jason, leaving Nico alone and confused yet again.

"Screw you, Solace!" Nico yelled at the son of Apollo. "I'm like eighty years old. Don't talk down on me like I am a child!"

"You look damn fine for you're age, death boy!" Will screamed back.

"What the actual Hades?" Nico yelled in response, confused and blushing. "That has nothing to do with this conversation!"

"Just go to the infirmary, you big idiot!" Will practically begged.

"No because I don't need to!"

"I'm a doctor and I say you need to!"

"You're not a doctor yet, sunshine!"

"I might as well be! I've treated a lot of people including you!"

"Well done, you(!) Lets go get a cake and praise William Solace because he knows how to bandage a person's finger and sing badly in Greek!"

"I swear to the gods if you don't go to the infirmary I will carry you there!"

"Then you will have to surgically remove a skeletal foot from your arse, Solace."

"Oh for crying out loud." Hazel muttered. She walked up to Nico and shoved him gently. "Just go to the damn infirmary, Nico."

"I don't need to, Hazel." Nico rolled his eyes. "And stay out of this."

"No because you're getting on my last nerve." Hazel snarled. "You do need to go to the infirmary because you are bleeding from your head! Now get moving before you have a diamond stuck up your arse!"

"Hazel…" Nico muttered, shocked that his younger sister swore out loud. Behind her Frank looks proud and shocked and just a little bit scared.

"Do it, Nico!" Hazel ordered. "He only wants you to because he cares about you and doesn't want you to be hurt!" Nico tried not to blush as he walked to the infirmary. When he arrived he sat down on the closest bed and waited for Will, who was running after him.

"I've never seen Hazel so angry." Will told Nico as he cleaned the son of Hade's wound on his temple.

"She's like that sometimes." Nico grinned. "Especially when I'm about to kill someone. Hazel doesn't like fighting."

"I can see." Will said. He leaned back with a satisfied grin. "You're done. Don't move around to fast or you'll probably be sick."

"Thanks, Will." Nico muttered. Will began to walk away, but Nico grabbed his wrist. "Can I ask you a favour?"

"Anything." Will nodded, sitting down beside the black haired boy.

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday about escaping or lessening suffering," Nico began. Will blushed slightly, like he was ashamed or embarrassed that he got so philosophical about the idea. "I want to start it. Today."

"What do you have planned?" Will smiled.

"I want to go to where Percy told me Bianca died and shout my forgiveness." Nico explained. "I know she won't hear me because she chose rebirth, but it the idea that matters."

"Let's go." Will stood up and stuck his hand out for Nico to take. Nico took it and tried not to blush as Will helped him up. Nico then directed Will to the exact spot where Percy told him the dreadful news.

"Right here." Nico decided. Will nodded and sat on the floor. It was darkening, so everyone was probably at the campfire. Nico stared at Will, who smiled supportingly back. "Okay. What do I say?"

"Just shout about Bianca." Will said. "If you want I won't look if you're embarrassed." Nico shook his head. That's why he brought Will here. For support.

"Bianca di Angelo is dead." Nico muttered quietly. "Bianca is dead. She's dead. My sister is dead." Nico's voice was getting louder with every word. "She is dead and I accept that. I miss Bianca, but I accept that she is gone. I love Bianca and miss her, but she is in a better place! I forgive her for joining the hunters of Artemis! Bianca is dead but I still love her! I accept Bianca's death!" Nico couldn't handle it anymore. He fell to his knees, head in hands, and began to sob.

"Nico…" Will hugged Nico, stroking his head for comfort. "Its okay. Its okay, Nico."

"I-I mean it, Will." Nico cried into the son of Apollo's shoulder. "I s-shouldn't accept her d-death, b-but I do. I-I don't want to m-move on and f-forget her, Will."

"You won't, Nico." Will promised. "Accepting her death doesn't mean your going to forget her and move on. You love her and that's all that matters. As long as you love her you won't forget her. I swear on the River Styx." Will placed a soft kiss on top of Nico's dead and whispered 'its okay' several times in the younger boys ears.

"You what?" Hades asked. Nico took a step forward.

"I forgive you for what you have done to me." Nico repeated for what felt like the millionth time (most of the times he said it was in his head) Hades smiled, actually smiled. "For everything."

"You know the fatal flaw of my children is holding grudges, Nico." Hades reminded him. Nico nodded. "Well non of my children have ever gotten over their flaw. You are truly a one of a kind son, Nico. I am happy for your forgiveness."

"Thank you, father." Nico bowed his head slightly.

"Why are you doing this though, son?" Hades asked.

"A certain son of Apollo has made me see how much better my life would be if I forgave and made my peace." Nico explained. "I have accepted Bianca's death and made my peace with the Fates for dealing me a lousy card in life, as Will says, and now I have forgiven you for everything else. I have almost escaped the labyrinth of suffering."

"What else do you need to do?" Hades asked. Nico raised his eyebrow. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Try to forget Tartarus, The Labyrinth and Bryce Lawrence and move onto a fresh start." Nico answered flatly.

"I hope you achieve it all." Hades said, sounding… sincere. "You deserve it…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Will's POV

"Why don't you ever sing, sunshine?" Will asked the dark boy in front of him. Nico looked like an angel, a dark angel, but an angle never less. His eyes glistened as he met the son of Apollo's own, his smile was small and mischievous in a way Will had never seen anyone use but the Hermes campers. His dark hair was tousled perfectly, not to neat, not to messy.

"Why should I sing, _sunshine_?" Nico mocked in a completely uncharacteristic way. Will shrugged, confused.

"You have a nice voice." Will stated. "When you sung 'You are my Sunshine' in Italian you had Piper in tears. It was… beautiful…"

"You're so soft, Solace." Nico joked, shoving Will slightly.

"You should sing more often," Will told him. "I think you have a natural gift and people deserve to hear you."

"Yeah?" Nico raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yeah." Will nodded.

"I'll make you a deal," Nico grinned evilly, shuffling so he faced Will head on as they sat on Nico's bed. "Don't blush and I will sing in front of everyone at the camp fire. Blush and I get you as my personal slave for three days."

"W-what do you mean blush?" Will asked, suddenly afraid.

"Do we have a deal, William?" Nico whispered. Will nodded and Nico grinned before shoving Will down on the bed, not to gently.

"What are you doing?!" Will squeaked as Nico straddled Will's waist.

"Winning our bet." Nico whispered seductively. "Not blushing yet. Let's see what will happen is I-" Nico leant down and kissed Will's neck. He could feel himself blush. "kiss here. And…" Nico nibbled on Will's earlobe. "is I do this?" Will moaned involuntary. "Is that a blush I see, William?" Will didn't know what to say, so he stared at Nico confused, terrified, shocked and a little bit turned on (although he'd never admit it.)

"I believe I win our bet." Nico grinned. "Want me to stop, Solace?" Will shook his head slightly. Grinning, Nico lowered his head and kissed along Will's jaw line, making Will shiver with pleasure. Then Nico pressed his lips firmly against Will's. Heat rushed through the son of Apollo's body as he cupped Nico's face, arching so his body fitted perfectly with the younger boy's. The kiss deepened, both boys tongues fought for dominance as Nico's hands explored Will's arms, chest, stomach and face.

"Nico," Will panted in between breaths. "I…"

"WILLIAM FUCKING SOLACE WAKE UP RIGHT NOW OR I WILL TURN YOU INTO A SWAN FOR TWO HOURS!" Yelled a familiar voice. Will darted up from his pillow, panting and sweating. "Whoa. You look like you've had a nightmare. You alright?" Lou Ellen asked, sounding generally concerned.

"Fine, Lou." Will promised, smiling at his best friend. "I had a… weird dream."

"Weird as in purple giraffes taking over the earth," Lou Ellen asked. "or weird as in kinky?"

"You have a charming way of phrasing things, Lou." Will rolled his eyes and made from for Lou Ellen on the bed. "It it was more weird in a someone does something out of character."

"What happened?" Lou Ellen asked, excited. "Did dream me run around in my underwear? Are you turning straight on me? Will, don't turn straight on me! I need you as my gay best friend!"

"Calm down, Lou." Will laughed. "I am still 100% homo. Trust me."

"Was your dream positively homo?" Lou Ellen asked. Will, reluctantly, nodded. "Explain everything!" So Will did. "Oh my gods! You really _do _have it bad for Nico! Like gay-dreams-about-him-doing-me-up-the-arse have it bad!"

"That's a level of a crush?" Will asked.

"Course." Lou Ellen rolled her eyes like it should be obvious. "For a guys its right after 'I wank off thinking about you' and 'I am going to say I love you very soon'."

"Ew." Will crinkled his nose. Even though Will did love Lou Ellen, he hated the way she phrased things and the slang she used.

"Are you going to tell him you like him?" Lou Ellen asked, getting far to hyper for eight in the morning.

"We've talked about this before." Will rolled his eyes. "No I am not."

"But he's gay too!"

"He's not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"No but seriously, he is." Lou Ellen shook Will's shoulders. "The gaydar breaks around him and when he looks at you he might as well be fluttering his eyelashes while saying 'Take me I'm yours'."

"Disney Hercules reference?" Will asked. Lou Ellen nodded enthusiastically. "How do you know he's gay?"

"Gay guys have a certain way of acting." Lou Ellen said like she was talking about some exotic animal she was the expert on. "Most spew and shit rainbows and cry glitter, but others are harder to tell. Let's use Nico as an example. He hides his homosexuality very well, but I am a master at telling. Its pretty obvious by the way he checks out your arse and stares at you with goo-goo eyes."

"Can you be serious for two minutes?" Will asked. Lou Ellen considered it.

"No."

"You want me to what?" Nico asked, looking at Will like he was crazy. He might've been for bringing it up.

"Sing in the campfire." Will repeated slowly. "My siblings can play whatever you want and they'll probably be more than willing because they like you for some crazy unknown reason."

"Where has this come from?" Nico asked.

"I remembered you're singing from when you fell on your sword," Will explained. "It was so smooth and soft and beautiful. You brought Piper to tears."

"Not happening, sunshine." Nico scoffed. "Are you drunk again? Why would you suggest something so crazy?"

"I don't know." Will shrugged. "Just thought about it when Lou Ellen and Cecil singing 'Pocket full of sunshine' really badly to wake me up."

"I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine," Nico sang with a slight grin. "I got a love and I know that its all mine. Oh, oh, oh."

"Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me." Will sung, even though he was really bad, to encourage Nico to continue.

"Sticks and stone are never gonna shake me. Oh, oh, oh." Nico continued, smiling. "Take me away, a secret place, a sweet escape. That's all I know."

"You sing awesomely." Will promised. "Think about it?" Nico nodded, although Will knew Nico wasn't ever going to consider it. "How about we watch Attack on Titan?"

"Hell yeah!" Nico cheered. "Get the popcorn and go to the toilet, sunshine. We're going to be here a while.

**Hiya guys! Just wanted to say, I am sorry if the little sexy scene at the top was bad. I am asexual and**_** really **_**don't know about that stuff. Also I am sorry if you are disgusted by Lou Ellen's way of speech, but my sister told me that was how normal teenagers speak. I, on the other hand, speak and type maturely for someone of my age, apparently. **

**Anyway, please review and live yourself a good life!**


	11. Chapter 11

**11Hello demigods! I have realized that my chapters are gradually getting shorter and shorter, so here is an extra long (meaning as long as I can write at one am while procrastinating homework and life) one for you. **

**There may be Tumblr headcanon cliché things in here so sorry 'bout that. People were sending me links and such asking for some, so I have decided to be kind… this once. **

**Enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 11

Nico's POV

Will was acting weirdly, or more so than usual, around Nico. Sometimes they'd be hanging out normally, watching anime or talking or playfully arguing, and sometimes Will seemed to remember something mid-conversation and would get embarrassed to the point of blushing and stuttering.

Nico was worried, he wasn't going to deny that. What had he done to make Will feel uncomfortable around him?

"He's been like this for a week," Hazel whispered from the other side of the door. "I have no idea why, he hasn't been eating again and he rarely leave his room. Please fix him." Nico was getting ready to tell Jason or Percy or Annabeth to go away when the door opened, but the son of Jupiter wasn't at the door. Neither was the son of Poseidon or the daughter of Athena.

It was the daughter of Bellona, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arrelano. Her dark hair was back in a plait like always, her black eyes were unusually soft.

"Reyna?" Nico's face broke into a large smile as he stood up and hugged the girl in front of him.

"Long time no see, di Angelo." Reyna laughed. Once they broke apart Nico gestured for her to sit beside him on his bed. "Loving the way you've decorated the room. These beds are so much nicer."

"What are you doing here?" Nico asked happily. It had been a while since he'd seen the daughter of Bellona. After the war she said she had to amend the damage in Camp Jupiter and show Frank the ropes of being a praetor, but she promised she'd come visit once she was done.

"Hazel's worried about you," Reyna said, taking Nico's hand in her own. "You were doing so good, Nico. What's wrong?" Nico looked away from her. "Is it the nightmares?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Reyna." Nico muttered.

"I'm not going until you tell me." Reyna protested. "Is it Will?" Nico looked up at her supporting eyes and nodded slightly. "Did he do something to you? Because I will not hesitate to kill him." Nico laughed slightly.

"Nothing like that." He promised. "It's just…" Nico took a deep breath. Reyna gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "He's been a bit… off with me."

"Off how?" Reyna asked.

"Usually he's so relaxed and normal with me," Nico explained. "But lately he's been acting weirdly."

"Weirdly how?"

"I don't know how to explain it," Nico admitted. "We'll be watching anime or talking and he'll suddenly looked embarrassed. He'll blush and stutter and its weird."

"Are you really so dumb about emotions?" Reyna snorted. Nico nodded, offended. "He's crushing on you. Clearly he's only just noticed it and now he's embarrassed about how he feels."

"Like Hades." Nico rolled his eyes. "Since when are you a daughter of Aphrodite in training?"

"Shut up." Reyna shoved Nico playfully. "You should ask him out."

"No." Nico said flatly. "Now shut up about this. Someone will hear you and think its serious."

"I'll make you a deal." Reyna grinned evilly. "Go against the Hermes kids at any game they say, and if you win, I'll drop it. If not, then you'll ask Will out."

"Fine." Nico said, ignoring the fact that no one could beat the Hermes kids. If it came to it he'll just shadow travel to Italy.

"How the Hades did you beat us?" Travis and Connor asked at the same time, throwing the cards up in the air. "Poker is _our _game. No one ever beats us!"

"I was stuck in the Lotus Casino for years, idiots." Nico rolled his eyes at the Stoll twins. "I picked up a few tricks." Nico turned to Reyna, who was scowling in shock. "I win." He said before walking off to his cabin again.

"You're too smart for your own good," Reyna told Nico, sitting back down beside him on his bed. "You know that?"

"I've been told at least a million times by Hazel, Jason, Percy and Will." Nico admitted. "I don't think I'm too smart for my own good. I think I'm too smart for _your _good."

"As true as that maybe," Reyna rolled her eyes. "I do believe I am smarter at, you know, realizing emotions than you."

"You promised you'd drop it." Nico reminded her. Before Reyna could say anything else someone knocked the door. "Come in!" Then the tall figure of Will walked in, bringing in all the light of the outside with in.

"Hay, Nico." Will smiled. "Hey, Reyna."

"Hello, William." Reyna smiled, getting up from the bed. "I have to go see Dakota now, Nico. See you."

"Bye…" Nico mumbled.

"See you, Will."

"Bye, Reyna." With that, Reyna left. Will sat down beside Nico and shoved him with his shoulder. "What's up, death boy?"

"Just thinking." Nico muttered, trying not to look up at the son of Apollo's beautiful face.

"Whatca think 'bout?" Will said in a really annoying voice. Nico rolled his eyes.

"The story of Plato." Nico told the older boy.

"Story of what?" Will asked. "You know I'm pretty useless when it comes to myths and whatever."

"Plato claimed that in the ancient times all humans had been a combination of man and woman." Nico began. "Each person had two head, four arms, four legs. Apparently these people had a lot of power and made the gods uneasy, so Zeus split them in half, so there were men and there were woman. Apparently since then humans were incompletely and spent years finding their other half. But where does that leave me, Will?"

"With me," Will answered. "It leaves you with me in the Hades cabin on a Saturday afternoon. No one is telling you that you must go find your other half, Nico." Nico nodded, taking Will's words in. "D-did you just come out to me, Nico?" Nico's eyes widened. He didn't think Will would take it the way he meant it.

"I, erm, well-" Nico stuttered, forgetting how to form words.

"Its okay." Will smiled. "I don't mind." And that was the story of how Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, came out to William Solace, son of Apollo and his crush.

"Is that a new jumper, Nico?" Reyna asked as Nico sat down at the Hades table the next morning. Nico looked down at the light blue jumper and shrugged.

"No." He said.

"Who's is it then?" Hazel asked cautiously.

"Erm, Will's I think." Nico muttered. Hazel's eyes lit up in shock. "What? He gave it to me a few weeks ago when I was in the infirmary. He said something about keeping warm so I don't get pneumonia and die."

"So after you come out to him," Reyna said slowly. "You wear his jumper?" Nico nodded. "Nico, you've got it bad."

"I do not have it bad." Nico denied, shaking his head. "The only reason I'm wearing this is because I was up late last night and the night before that and forgot to wash my clothes. This is the only clean thing I had nearby."

"So you're not wearing anything underneath that?" Hazel asked. Nico shook his head. "I think someone will be happy 'bout that?" She grinned, gesturing her head towards the son of Apollo who smiled as he walked to the Hades table.

"Morning, everyone." Will sat down beside Nico. "Is that my jumper?" Nico nodded slightly. "I've been looking for that!"

"Sorry…" Nico blushed. "Do you want it back?" Will thought for a moment, before nodding.

"I-if you want to give it back, that is." Will added.

"Can I go get changed?" Nico asked. Will raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm not wearing anything underneath…" Nico muttered. Will grinned, as if plotting.

"Take it off here." Will said sensually. "Well do a swap. I much prefer my jumper to this horrible camp t-shirt. You can keep this one then…"

"I'm not taking this off here, idiot." Nico blushed slightly.

"I'll make you a deal," Will grinned mischievously. Nico looked at his sister (and practically adopted sister) for help, but they just shrugged. "Sing one song, just one, at the camp fire tonight and you can keep that jumper forever. If you say no, then I will have my jumper right now and I won't let you get away."

"You can't do that…" Nico muttered angrily.

"I can, sunshine…" Will grabbed his wrist, making Nico look up at his tanned face with wide eyes. "You sing beautifully and I want other people to hear it."

"W-what would you want me to s-sing?" Nico stuttered. He couldn't believe he was actually considering this. Well, singing beat stripping in the pavilion any day…

"The male nightcore version of Down." Will said. Nico remembered Will telling the younger boy that his favourite nightcore song was Down, but he didn't know why.

"Doesn't that have a girl as well?" Nico asked. Will shrugged.

"Not really needed, but I'm sure Piper or one of my sisters will sing with you." He said. Nico shook his head. Was he seriously considering this? Apparently so.

"I can do it alone." Nico decided. "You'll let me keep the jumper?" Will nodded with a sly grin. "I can do it."

Singing at the camp fire wasn't nearly as horrible and nerve wrecking as Nico had first thought it was going to be. A lot of campers were at Camp Jupiter for war games, which was stupid considering they'd just finished a war and _totally _different from capture the flag. Its really not that different.

Nico's friends, Jason, Piper, Will, Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Hazel and Frank, all sat in the front row as Nico sung the third song of the karaoke night. It had started well with one of the Apollo girls singing Angel with a Shotgun buy The Cab. Then Percy sung Riptide. (no one shall speak of this. Ever. Again.)

"What you singing Nico?" Asked one of the Aphrodite girls. Nico muttered the titled and the girls broke into a giggle fit. "Why are you singing?"

"Deal I made with Will." Nico muttered. Then the music started playing. Swallowing down his anxiety, he began to sing.

_I don't know where I'm at  
I'm standing at the back  
And I'm tired of waiting  
Waiting here in line, _

_hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing._

_I shot for the sky_  
_I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Never know why it's coming down, down, down._

_Not ready to let go  
Cause then I'd never know  
What I could be missing  
But I'm missing way too much  
So when do I give up what I've been wishing for._

_I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_  
_Never know why it's coming down, down, down.  
Oh I am going down, down, down  
I can't find another way around  
And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found._

_I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
Why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
I'll never know why it's coming down, down, down._

_I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
Why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
I never know why it's coming down, down, down._

People cheered as Nico finished the song, but the son of Hades just smiled and tried not to faint on the spot. He walked back over to Will, who was smiling like a child on Christmas.

"That was awesome, Nico!" Hazel beamed to her brother. "I didn't know you could sing!"

"Me neither." Nico admitted, embarrassed. Everyone was looking at him, but, for once, Nico didn't care. He was to happy and proud of himself to give a fuck what anyone else was thinking about him.

"You sound _really _Italian when you sing." Piper told the son of Hades.

"_Grazie, grazie, miei cari, fan adoranti_." Nico said, stretching his hands out and taking a small, mocking bow. (**A/N: The Italian up here translates to 'Thank you, thank you, my dear, adoring fans.)**

"How'd you think he did, William, dear?" Annabeth asked Will, wiggling her eyebrows Nico noticed. Will seemed to think about it for a moment, then he acted. He grabbed the boy in front of him by the waist and pulled him down on his lap. Nico kicked at squirmed at first, but then he slowly relaxed, slowly sinking further and further into the son of Apollo.

"I think he was perfect." Will laughed, causing everyone else to laugh. While everyone began chattering away, considering what song to sing next, Will put his head close to Nico's head and whispered something sensually. "I find Italian accents _very _sexy, you know."

**Hello again! Sorry this one look longer than usual. Well, you guys might not think it took long but I pride myself on my fast updating due to lack of social life so when I haven't updated in a few days it's a while. **

**Anywho! I have been busy with going back to school, and doctors appointments, and hiding in Costa while watching my best friend going out with his twinky crush (no offence. That's just what we call it!).**

**On a bright side I've reached 20,000 views on my other Fanfiction (Percabeth ond called Kidnapped if you want to check it out) so I had a party and my godmother (who is awesome) made me a cake that said 'I ship Solangelo!' (Told you she was awesome) It was perfect with chocolate sponge and yellow icing and black writing.**

**Please review if you enjoyed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! I hope this Fanfiction is good because I got detention for not doing geography homework because I was too busy writing Solangelo. Don't worry though, I dislike geography and I couldn't attend the detention because I had an ENT appointment (who would've thought my shitty ears could be a **_**good **_**thing?) so I just have to do the homework.**

**Lets celebrate!**

Chapter 12

Will's POV

_The boy with black hair and dark eyes looked up at the doctor in training as he tried to heal the wound on the boys arm. _

"_This is so cool!" The black haired boy announced. Will rolled his eyes and smiled slightly at the boy. "So, you're a son of Apollo?" Will nodded. "Can you shoot light of your hands? Can you play every instrument? Can you heal people by touching them? Can you-"_

"_No!" Will snapped. The boy looked up at Will with sad eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm tired. I've been trying to prove that I am good enough to work in the infirmary with my brother, Lee, so I've been up for hours."_

"_I was being irritating." The boy admitted. "My sister says I do that a lot. Annoy people, I mean."_

"_You're just excited." Will told him. "I was to when I came. I annoyed my siblings so much that they locked me in the kitchen one night." The boy laughed. "How old are you?"_

"_Erm, almost eleven." The boy said. "What about you?"_

"_I'm eleven and a half." Will answered. "Who brought you here? Was it a satyr or a camper?"_

"_Three campers," The boy said. "Thalia, Annabeth and Percy, I think their names were." _

"_Lift your arm up so I can bandage it please, Nico."_

"Earth to William Solace!" Lou Ellen waved a hand in front of Will's face, waking him up from his day dream. Thinking back to how little and innocent and happy Nico was when he was a child made Will upset. Why couldn't he make Nico that happy now?

"What'd you want, Lou Ellen dear?" Will asked. Lou Ellen rolled her eyes at him.

"Thinking 'bout di Angelo again?" She asked. Will nodded ever so slightly. "That's all you ever do now. What happened to our days of staring at hot guys butts? The only butt you want to stare at now is Nico's!"

"Want to know what happened?" Will asked with an evil grin. Lou Ellen nodded enthusiastically. "You _really _want to know?" Lou Ellen nodded even more. Will leaned forward, as if going to whisper something in her ear, but instead of saying anything he shoved her hard. Lou Ellen fell into the water with a scream, splashing water over Will's legs, not that he cared of course.

"You're a dead man, Solace!" She screamed once she resurfaced. "I'm going to kill you! No, I am going to curse you, Solace!" At the mention of a curse Will stood up and ran as fast as he could to his cabin.

After a few moments of anxiously waiting to see the results of his action when a now dry Lou Ellen came thundering into the cabin. Will stood up and pointed a finger at her.

"Take one more step forward and you'll be a shitter Edgar Allan Poe for a month!" Will warned. Lou Ellen sat down on Will's bed, arms in air, gesturing defeat. Will went over to her slowly and sat down.

"I can't believe you pushed me into the lake." Lou Ellen said in a harsh voice, but she was smiling. "I think all that time around Percy has done you some bad."

"I object to that," Will said, shoving the daughter of Hecate gently with his shoulder. "I don't spend time with Percy anyway. I've only ever spoke to him, like, five times."

"You've befriended Nico, who hangs around with Percy a lot." Lou Ellen reminded him, shoving him with her shoulder. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I thought you'd be chilling with di Angelo seeing as you don't have to be in the infirmary."

"I'm not." Will pointed out.

"I know that," Lou Ellen rolled her eyes. "But, why?" Will thought about it for a few moments. Since their 'conversation' at the campfire Nico had been ignoring Will. Again. Gods of Olympus that boy ignored him a lot. On the other hand he really _did _want to hang out with Lou Ellen. Even though the spoke everyday it seemed like Will hadn't seen the daughter of Hecate in a week.

"I wanted to see you." Will shrugged.

"So Nico's ignoring you again?" Lou Ellen asked. Will nodded every so slightly. "You and that boy act more like an old married couple than any of the old married couples I know. Can you go a week without an argument?"

"We didn't argue this time!" Will exclaimed in frustration.

"Why's he ignoring you then?" Lou Ellen asked.

"If I knew, Lou, I'd be trying to fix it." Will told her. "I think it might've been about what happened during the campfire."

"What happened during the campfire?" Lou Ellen asked excitedly. "I was at Camp Jupiter, remember."

"I convinced Nico to sing," Will said reluctantly. "And he was _really _good. Like so good my dad would be impressed. After he finished I pulled him down on my lap and told him I find Italian accents very sexy."

"You did not!" Lou Ellen exploded into a fit of giggled. "My OTP still has hope!"

"You're what?"

"Never mind!" Lou Ellen laughed. "Go and tell him how much you love him! Go now William!"

"But-"

"Run, Forest, Run!"

"Nico!" Will banged on the Hades cabin door. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to tell Nico that he had a crush on him? Will didn't even know.

After a few moments the door opened to reveal a tired looking Nico. He wore his usual dark pyjama bottoms, but instead of his usual dark t-shirt he wore Will's jumper.

"Will?" Nico asked, yawning. "What are you doing here?"

"Were you asleep?" Will asked. Nico nodded, opening the door wider to let Will in. "Its 3 in the afternoon."

"I was up late last night packing." Nico said before covering his mouth.

"Packing?" Will asked feeling crestfallen. He looked around, noticing all the boxes and a suitcase on one of the empty beds. "Where are you going?"

"Venice." Nico said sadly, sitting down on his bed.

"What?!" Will exclaimed sadly. "W-why? Is this because of what I said at the campfire? I was joking around and-"

"Its not." Nico promised. He looked upset, but only slightly. Will felt like his whole world was falling apart around him. Nico couldn't leave him. What would Will do without him?

"Then why?"

"I just need to." Nico told him. He patted the bed next to him, gesturing for Will to sit next to him. "I want to learn more about my family, my mother and more about where I come from. Chiron said I can go until next summer and that I will be welcomed back. Summer's almost over. Everyone will be in school, so I thought I'd find something to do."

"There's still two and a half weeks of summer!" Will reminded him, his voice rising. "You're just going to leave me for the rest of summer, and then you're going to a different country where you might _die _and I won't even know! You can't do this Nico!"

"Will…" Nico said sadly. Will waited to see what he has to say, but he didn't say anything. He just looked at Will, who's eyes were about to spill over with tears that began welling up.

"Yeah?" Will snapped. "Where's your excuse, Nico? Where's your 'I don't fit in with these people, William'? Where is your goddamned excuse?"

"I don't have one, Will!" Nico snapped back. "There is no need for an excuse. You're leaving me for school, so I'm going to Venice."

"I was only going home, Nico!" Will said back. "I get tutored. In my house. I don't go t a school because my sister gets ill to easily!"

"I didn't know that!" Nico yelled back. "I just didn't want to be alone here…"

"You wouldn't be." Will said quietly. "Jason's not going to school, neither is Reyna or Hazel or Frank. There will always be someone with you."

"I know." Nico said sadly. "I hope we can speak some time."

"Of course we will." Will smiled. "If you don't send me letters, Will will hurt you." Nico laughed. Will grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug. At first Nico was stiff, but when he loosened up, cuddling into Will's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you, Will…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Howdy! Wow that was lame… Just wanted to say sorry about the howdy and how long it took to update. I am moving house and had no internet! It was an awful week. Luckily I had 3G on my phone, so I survived, Anyway, get ready for a lot of updates from me.**

**Anyhoo, this chapter is set a few weeks before the beginning of the summer. In it Will's mother allowed him to go to school as long as he stopped whining about having no friends. Just a little info so you're not like 'shmeur?'**

**Also people requested some 'sexy scenes', so I am going to give them to you. Be warned though, my lovely readers, you don't get the sexy scenes in the way you may hope…**

**Please review if you like it or if you didn't. Tell me your opinion. Yeah… thanks.**

Chapter 13

Will's POV (again)

"People really do that?" Will asked, slightly concerned. He sat at his usual table, eating his usual food (fries on Friday, baked beans and fish with a slice of Victorian sponge for dessert) with his usual company. His companion laughed before stealing one of the son of Apollo's fries. This was their usual thing. One would steal ones food, the other would retaliate by throwing something at them or stealing it back.

"Of course they do, idiot!" The boy answered. He was angular with large brown eyes, a soft smile, shining teeth and perfect mahogany hair. He looked like the guy all the girls wanted, and even some guys… "Skinny dipping is an amazing thing, William dear. Maybe one day we should go. Can you imagine it? We will wait until sunset, then we will strip off and run through screaming while 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance plays in the background. I don't know why I chose that song, but it sound like a good riot song. Very teenager empowering and as a teenager it empowers me. What'd you think?"

"Yeah," Will said sarcastically. "Because all I ever want to do is get naked in a lake with you."

"You know that all you ever want to do, sun boy." His friend threw a fry and Will. "Everybody wants the chance to be naked with Mr McHottie-Jones. That's right, I hyphenated my name."

"I object to that nickname, Zae." Will told him. "And you're an idiot." (**A/N: Name is pronounced ZAY. I know, I know, its weird. I prefer unique, uncommon names more than common ones. My whole families names are weird to be honest. Maybe that's where I get it from…)**

"Do you prefer light boy?" Zae asked. "Captain light? Mr Bright eyed? Mr Sun? Sunshine?-"

"Stop!" Will snapped quickly. Zae looked at the son of Apollo with slight concern. Will didn't want to tell Zae why he disliked the nickname sunshine. He didn't want to tell him how his heart felt like it was breaking into a million tiny pieces at the thought of Nico's non-existent letters.

The son of Hades hadn't sent Will a single letter. Everyday Will asked his mailman if he had anything for him, sometimes he creepily watched the letterbox while he waited for what? Nothing. Will _was _mad, just like he'd told Nico on that day. Thinking back to the night he found out Nico was going to Venice, he remembered how they laughed when Will had his arm around the younger boy's shoulders, he remembered how they yelled so loud that Chiron commented that he thought they were killing each other at dinner, he remembered how good be felt when they arranged to send letters…

"You alright, Will?" Zae asked, concerned. He shoved his friends arm gently, as if waking him up from a daydream. "You look depressed."

"Sunshine reminds me of…" Will began, but stopped abruptly. What was he going to say? My Italian crush who left me to go find out more about his shitty family in Venice and promised to write but forgot about me because he hates me because I called his accent sexy? "…my dad. He died when I was younger from… sun stroke My whole family are weird and like the sun to much. We're more cautious now." Will rammed a piece of fish into his mouth before he could blabber on anymore. He could see a million holes in his lie, but Zae didn't seem to question them if he noticed.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled. "I won't mention it again. I understand how that would be a sensitive subject for you." He touched Will's shoulder in support. Will faked a smile, trying his hardest not to think about Nico. "Anyway, we on for skinny dipping, Solace?"

"I have no desire to get into water naked with you, Zae." Will answered honestly, the smile replaced with a hard face of reality. "Drop it because your reminding me of a boy from camp with your sudden love of water."

"Who?" Zae asked. He had never been away from his family, so he loved hearing about Will's camp life. Of course Will didn't tell him everything…

"Percy Jackson," Will answered. "He's in college now, but he loves swimming so much he could be a… son of Poseidon." Will tried his hardest not to laugh at his own joke. Zae wouldn't get it, but Will thought it was perfect. "Now will you drop the skinny dipping notion? Because I do not get naked unless it is completely necessary. "

"I'm trying to find something for us to do on the weekend." Zae shrugged.

"You mean you _don't _have a date with a whore from the coffee shop?" Will asked in pretend awe. "I better hurry up and jump your bones before you see a girl in a short skirt and get a little…" Will looked down to Zae's crotch innocently and jokingly. "…excited."

"Cool," Zae said… coolly. Ignore the pun. "Pick you up at 7, beautiful. Wear something pretty. Maybe a miniskirt. Blue is my favourite colour, just so you know what colour underwear to wear."

"Is this how you pick up all the girls?" Will asked. "Because no idiot with working brain cells would fall for that."

"You'd be surprised how desperate some girls can get when a hot guys around." Zae shrugged. "Of course some punch me…" Will chuckled, which made Zae roll his eyes. "But I really will pick you up at 7. I have decided that we're going to go see a movie."

"Whatever." Will rolled his eyes at his friend. "But you'd better be paying."

"You know it, baby." Zae winked.

"That movie was pretty good." Will admitted. He didn't usually like romantic comedies, but 'Love, Rosie' was pretty funny, or funnier than Will first thought it would be. And of course Will couldn't help but love it when the incredibly sexy Sam Claflin played one of the main characters.

"It was alright." Zae shrugged. He passed Will the milkshake he just ordered. Strawberry with cream and multicoloured rainbow sprinkles. "I would've preferred to see you cuddle into my shoulder after shitting yourself during a horror." Will rolled his eyes and drunk his milkshake. "I have something to tell you." Will looked up, confused and concerned.

"Yeah?" He asked, forgetting his milkshake in front of him, which was more than half empty now anyway. Milkshakes didn't go very far with Will. He was lucky when they lasted half an hour. "What's wrong?"

"I want to tell you in private," Zae explained. "Without anyone else around. Maybe we can find somewhere quiet or something."

"My sister's having a tonsillectomy." Will offered.

"English, Mr Medical Man!" Zae laughed. Will rolled his eyes.

"She's having her tonsils, the big lumps in the back of your throat, out." Will gestured to his tonsils with his fingers. "She won't be home until Sunday, so there's no one at my house. My mother and step father are staying with her."

"Great!" Zae exclaimed excitedly. "That's a good plan." Before Will could ask any questions Zae was already pulling him into his car.

When they got to Will's house the anxiety was still rising within the son of Apollo. What was wrong with Zae? Was he ill? No, Will would be able to tell. Was he dying? Was he moving? Was he dropping geography?! He couldn't leave Will alone in that awful lesson!

"W-what did you want to tell me?" Will asked as they sat down onto the sofa. Instead of answering, Zae grabbed Will's face and pressed his lips against the son of Apollo's, not to gently. Will broke away in confusion. "The fuck?!"

"I really like you, Will." Zae admitted. "I don't just like you. I _love _you. Since I laid eyes on you female company is nothing. I can shag a girl without feeling anything. Every time I think of you my heart shudders. I can't stop thinking about you. I love you, Will and I don't care if your hetero, I admitted it!" Will didn't know what to say. What do you say to someone who just did _that_? "Will…" Will grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back into the kiss. Zae seemed to be in a state of confusion, so Will stopped.

"I'm homo, not hetero." Will said in simple terms so Zae could understand. Not that Zae was stupid, but he looked confused enough already.

They made out on the sofa for a while before Zae shuffled onto Will's lap. Their tongues fought for dominance as Zae ran his cool hands across Will's flat stomach. Will broke away for a moment, panting and grinning as he took Zae's t-shirt off over his head. Lip connecting again, Will investigated every inch of his friends body. Zae kissed Will's neck, making him shiver with pleasure and moan. Somehow without Will noticing Zae had gotten Will's t-shirt off and was now placing delicate kisses on his chest every now and then.

"Maybe… we should… take this… to the bedroom…" Zae panted in-between kisses. Will shook his head and kissed the older boys collar bone.

"Why move?" He asked, panting equally as much. Pressing his lips to Will's again, Zae tried to undo Will's jeans button, which proved harder than first thought. Will tried not to let it be a mood killer, so he nibbled on Zae's earlobe gently while the other boy fumbled with the button. After he finally got it undone, Zae returned his lips hungrily to Will's. Just when Will was about to slip out of his jeans, there was a smash from the kitchen.

"I thought you said no one was home!" Zae whispered in alarm and embarrassment.

"There isn't." Will answered. Zae got off of Will's lap and the son of Apollo made his way to the kitchen. He expected to see a monster of some sort or a cat in the kitchen, but what he never expected was the raven-haired boy who he though of so often. Nico's hair had grown slightly over his time away, so he now put it in a small ponytail, but other than that he was the same person who had left Will to go to Venice. He stared at Will with eyes of hurt and embarrassment and gods knows what else!

"Who's this, Will?" Zae asked. Will didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't move.

"Nico di Angelo." Nico answered quietly, his voice catching slightly. "Friend from camp. I was in town and had a key so I thought I'd visit. I see your busy and I've interrupted you in the middle of somethign, so I'm going to leave you now…"

"Nico!" Will finally managed to get his brain to work, but by then it was too late. The son of Hades had already left the room…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nico's POV

"I have no words right now." Hazel said, looking sadly at her feet. Right after Nico's… encounter with Will and his sex toy (or boyfriend, but Nico didn't want to think about that) he went straight to Camp Jupiter. It took eight hours before he woke up from shadow travelling, but his whole body still hurt as if he had only just seen the son of Apollo shirtless with his jean button undone, panting and sweaty. And no, it wasn't a side effect from shadow travel. If it was Nico would never travel that way again because he felt like shit, to put it nicely.

"Where does he live? Reyna asked calmly. Before Nico could ask why she wanted to know, Hazel did. Then Reyna's cold face turned from her neutral expression (or resting bitch face as Nico called it) to her homicidal expression. "I need to kill a son of a bitch. Preferably _that _son of a fucking bitch." It always surprised Nico when Reyna swore. She always seemed like this authority figure who was always calm, cool, collected, but when she swore she seemed like your average teenage girl who was pissed off at the world for being a cock to her friend.

"Don't call Apollo a bitch," Frank reminded her. "He won't take kindly to it."

"You know what I mean, Zhang." Reyna rolled her eyes. Nico, personally, didn't think Reyna would get in trouble with any of the gods right now, just like all the seven and Nico. They had played too big a part to get into trouble with the gods for a little while… Anyway, Apollo would probably embrace it. Maybe… Probably not…

"Are you okay, bro?" Jason asked. Nico nodded slightly. "Need to cry?" Nico rolled his eyes and shook his head. He'd be lying if he said he didn't cry. Before he found a nice shadowy area to shadow travel he stopped in a alleyway before the tears could overwhelm him. He fell to his knees and sobbed silently, rocking back and forth ever so slightly.

"I'm going to kill him…" Hazel muttered. Everyone looked at the small girl in shock. Out of everyone in the room Hazel was the gentlest. Normally she wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was completely necessary. "He hurt my brother, now I am going to hurt him. Just wait until the first camp mixer day thingy." She growled. Frank, who was sitting next her, shuffled over awkwardly, making Jason chuckle.

"Anyway," Frank said in an awful attempt to cheer everyone up. "How was Italy?" Nico thought back. He had enjoyed his time there. It was warm, but to much so. He learned so many things about his family. He'd even found where Hades had put her honorary tombstone. Even though it had cost a lot of money, Nico got a small tombstone made for Bianca and put it next to his mothers. It was… nice. Weirdly.

"It was interesting." Nico admitted. "I found my mothers grave and bought one for Bianca. It was nice finally putting everything to rest in my mind."

"What else did you do there?" Hazel asked enthusiastically. Someone came into the room and requested to speak with the Praetors, but Reyna waved them off and said they were in the middle of an 'important matter' and if she was interrupted in the next hour and a half there were going to be serious consequences.

"Not much," Nico admitted. "Sight seeing, food tasting, growing my ponytail." So far everyone had commented on the son of Hades new pony tail, saying how they thought it suited him and that if he brushed his hair he's look incredibly gay. (Jason had a way with words, right?)

"Did you buy anything?" Hazel asked. "I mean, other than the necklace you gave me." Almost as soon as Hazel stopped attacking her older brother with hugs Nico gave her the necklace he got from a small shop in Venice. It was a rare metal of some sort and on the back it had 'curses do not control' in Italian written on the back. (**A/N: I actually have this necklace. I don't remember what metal it was and it was pretty expensive, but it seemed appropriate for Hazel. Anyway, please review.)**

"A bottle of Serafini &amp; Vidotto Red Bordeaux Blend Phigaia 1930." Nico shrugged. "1930 seemed appropriate really." **(A/N again: Not sure if you know what this wine is or how you feel about it, but it was one of my favourites in Italy. I tried it a few years ago when I was 12, and it was a 2003 one, so this one may be nice or shit. Review!)**

"What do those words mean?" Jason asked, confused. "Is it wine? Are we talking about wine?" Nico nodded. "You're 14! You can't have wine!"

"I'm, like, 80 years old." Nico reminded him. "Don't give me attitude. Respect your elders, damn it."

"Why'd you buy wine?" Reyna asked. Nico shrugged. Why did he buy it? It was on sale. Why hadn't he drunk it? He'd never actually had wine before and didn't want his first time to be on his own. Actually, he didn't even _want _to drink it. He had seen what alcohol had done to a few of his friends (Percy, Jason, Will…) and he swore he'd never deal with that himself.

"It was on sale when I bought dinner in some place." Nico explained. "I was going to keep it with me to give it to someone as a gift or whatever, but I can't take it into Camp Half Blood with Mr D there."

"Give it to Percy and Annabeth." Frank suggested. "They'll appreciate it."

"I'll give to them when I meet up for McDonalds later." Jason promised. "but for now we must plot!" Oh gods of Olympus, Nico thought to himself.

On the day everyone came back to camp Nico stayed inside his cabin. Only one person was allowed to enter, and that person had been hiding with Nico since eight in the morning.

"What a prick!" Piper exclaimed in disgust. Nico chuckled slightly. He was happy to have Piper's company. He had been alone for a year, then only had people who wanted to bitch about Will. It was nice to have someone walk in and bitch about _Jason _instead of the other blonde in Nico's life. It had taken them almost six hours before they got onto the subject of Will!

"Weird," Nico grinned. "I'm sure Hazel, Frank, Jason, Reyna, Percy and Annabeth said the same thing. Or was it bastard? Or was it dickhead? Or maybe-"

"I get the point, Nico." Piper laughed. "I thought he was really into you."

"I did to." Nico smiled sadly. "But I guess he found someone else."

"Was he hot?"

"Unfortunately."

"How hot?" Nico considered it for a moment.

"As Jason says about you; bangable times a hundred." Piper laughed at Nico comment. "If I wasn't so sad I might've stared at the guys abs. I mean, my gods…"

"You're too much, Nico." Piper held her sides from laughing to much. A knock at the door stopped Piper laughing. The two demigods in the room exchanged a look before Piper nodded. She got up from the bed and answered the door. "Yes?"

"Can I see Nico?" Will's familiar voice asked.

"No," Piper went to close the door, but Will must've grabbed it. Nico fought the urge to jump through the window and continued to watch.

"Please?" Will pleaded.

"He doesn't want to speak to you, Will." Piper snarled. "Now, if you know what's good for you you'll step back because you've pissed me right off."

"I guess Nico's told you what happened," Will muttered loud enough for Nico to hear. "Tell him it was a complete misunderstanding. I-" Nico saw Piper's leg go up and he heard Will groan in pain. After putting two and two together he guessed Piper had kicked the son of Apollo in the balls.

"Misunderstanding my ass." She snarled. "You were horny and that guy was there. Nico deserves better than you." With that the daughter of Aphrodite slammed the door shut, earning a whole lot more respect from Nico.

**Ahh, nothing makes me feel better than writing an amazing, strong, independent female who can kick a guy in the balls for being a dick. Piper will always hold a place in my heart… as long as she's not around Jason. (What?!)**

**Anyhoo! Please review and continue to read or if you read chapter 14 first for some unknown reason, go back and read it. **

**That's all from me. THANKS DEMIGODS!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Will's POV

Damn, Piper had a good kick. Will had to go to the infirmary (after spending half an hour in foetal position on the floor with tears welling up in his eyes) for a day to ensure he was alright. Of course it was embarrassing examining the damage to his testicles without drawing the curtain, which Will forgot to do. It was either that, or asking one of his siblings to look and Will knew which one he preferred…

All the son of Apollo wanted to do was see Nico, to explain. Nico wouldn't even see him. He stayed in his cabin every other time but breakfast and dinner and even then he had an army of Aphrodite girls around him. The Nico di Angelo Protection squad, Will called them.

Of course he couldn't blame Nico for being mad, but on the other hand why _was _he mad? Was he jealous of Zae? If so how was Will supposed to know? And if he was jealous, did that mean he liked Will in _that _way?

Why was liking somebody so hard? Why couldn't Will just creepily think about Nico until he was ready to admit his feelings to Nico so they could run off into the sunset and live happily ever after?

It was already hard enough to have a happily or to live when you were a half blood, so why did Aphrodite dump having a difficult crush on the son of Hades? In addition to this, why did Aphrodite have to make him gay? Not that he cared anymore, but he needed something else to complain about.

"Are you becoming a recluse?" Cecil asked, nudging Will this foot as they sat on the son of Apollo's bed. "Ever since that encounter with Piper and your balls you only leave to eat and to go to the bath house."

"Your point?" Will asked, irritated. Why couldn't everyone leave him alone to wallow in his sadness and embarrassment?

"Dude, we miss you." Cecil rolled his eyes. "We haven't seen you in almost two weeks. You love the first week of camp and you missed it because you were pining for di Angelo!"

"Who's 'we'?" Will asked, lifting his pillow higher so he didn't have to move his, now painful, neck.

"Me and Lou." Cecil told the son of Apollo. Will looked down at his hands, thinking of something to say. "You haven't even been to the infirmary and that's one of your favourite things! Kayla and Sam are over run with injured demigods because you're not there to help."

"I told them to get me if they needed help…" Will explained sadly.

"No one wants a brooding, mentally depressed doctor, Will." Cecil touched Will's arm supportingly. "Come to the campfire and stare at guys arses with Lou. You love that."

"But-" Will began, but Cecil interrupted him.

"Damn it, Solace!" Cecil got up from the bed and pulled the blanket off of his friend. "I've tried being nice and its not working. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get outside! You can't lock yourself away because Nico saw you almost shagging some guy! Also, but some trousers on. I do not play for the same team as you and I am not Lou Ellen so you being in your underwear is just weird to me, bruh."

"Fine," Will said after deciding on his ingenious plan. "Only if you'll do me one favour…"

"This doesn't sound promising…" Cecil complained.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Lou Ellen muttered as they stood waiting in Camp Jupiter for a certain someone. "This is the stupidest thing you've ever done, and you've done a lot of stupid things." Lou Ellen looked nice when she didn't have to wear camp t-shirts. Not that she didn't look bad in the t-shirts, but, yeah… She wore a large grey sweatshirt with a darkish blue vest top underneath, galaxy print skinny jeans, black and white polka dotted dolly shoes and a large purple ring. So, she looked like her personality reflected through her clothes. A bit mad, but in a cool way.

"Maybe that's why it's the wisest." Will said philosophically. Cecil and Lou Ellen looked at him like he was stupid, which he probably was.

"You're a douche." Cecil said, seeming to remind the son of Apollo of this important fact. Cecil, who also wore causal clothes, looked comfortable. He wore a thin red t-shirt with knew-length blue surfer shorts, converse and his weird 'homo' hat, as Lou Ellen called it.

"She's coming!" Lou Ellen grabbed Will's shoulders and spun him around so he could see the small, but angry looking, girl who stormed towards them.

"This was a _bad _idea…" Will finally admitted. Before Will could say anything in his defence Hazel raised her fist and punched the son of Apollo square in the nose. "OW!"

"You complete and utter twat, Will!" Hazel yelled, kicking Will once in the stomach. "How could you do that to Nico? How-"

"I want to fix this, Hazel!" Will shouted, covering his head and holding his nose in a weird position. "I want you to talk to him, or I want you to get Hades to speak to me."

"Are you an idiot?" Hazel asked. Lou Ellen grabbed Will by the t-shirt and pulled him up so he could speak to the daughter of Pluto properly.

"Yes." Will nodded.

"You want me to either convince my stubborn-ass brother to speak to you, or get my equally, if not more, stubborn father to speak to you?"

"I don't need someone to point out all the flaws in my plan, Hazel." Will told her. "I have Lou and Cecil for that. I need you to help me."

"I don't know…" Hazel said unsurely. "Nico'll probably castrate you"

"Then it'll be my fault," Will said boldly, trying his hardest not to make a rude joke. "I _really _want Nico to forgive me, Hazel."

"And why is that, William?" Hazel said with a slightly grin that made Will suddenly question all his motives. "Do you, you know…?" She wiggled her eyebrows slightly, but Will was confused.

"Do I what?" He asked. Lou Ellen rolled her eyes with an audible sigh beside him.

"She's asking if you have a crush on her brother, idiot." She stated. "Aren't you, Hazel?" Hazel nodded enthusiastically. Will had a quick mental debate. Should he tell the truth or deny everything?

"I do," Will admitted. Hazel looked like she was going to explode into a fit of giggles or fan girl, pterodactyl screeches, but Will interrupted her before she could. "Don't tell anyone!"

"I promise!" Hazel laughed. "What do you suggest I say to Nico?"

"Tell him that Will came here and begged you to talk to him so he could apologize." Cecil offered. "This one time I don't think a lie is necessary. Keep it short, true and sweet."

"OH MY GODS, YOU HAVE A HEART!" Lou Ellen shouted dramatically, shaking Cecil by his shoulders.

"S-stop it, Lou!" Cecil said, his voice shaking from being shook. Will laughed to himself and thanks the gods that Lou Ellen and Cecil came with him to speak to the daughter of Pluto.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nico's POV

Nico was awoken by someone shoving him gently, making him fall to the dusty floor. Jason looked down at the son of Hades with a concerned glance. They were in the amphitheatre practicing their sword skills or they were until Nico fell asleep.

"You alright, dude?" Jason asked. Nico nodded. "What's up with you? Usually you'd be kicking my butt around about now."

"Hazel kept me awake late last night," Nico yawned. "She was trying to get me to speak to Will again."

"Are you going to?" Jason asked, far to eagerly.

"It had crossed my mind," Nico said suspiciously. "Why are you so interested in my friendship with Will all of a sudden?"

"I'm not," Jason shook his head and moved his hands from side to side real fast. He was so much like an anime character sometimes Nico half expected him to start ranting about making all these shrines for the minor gods and goddesses in Japanese. "It just seems a shame that you're not speaking to him anymore. There are only so many people who will fangirl with you about anime, Nico-Chan."

"Whatever, Jason-Kun." Nico grinned.

"Senpai actually." Jason corrected.

"Its only Senpai if you're an older upper class gentleman," Nico corrected Jason's correction. "Sorry, but you are not upper class. You call everyone dude or bro."

"Dude, that's harsh," Jason said. "I get what you mean." Nico laughed, but stopped as soon as someone tapped his shoulders. When Nico turned around he was shocked to see Will standing there looking nervous.

"Will-" Nico began, but Will interrupted him.

"Hear me out, Nico." Will half-demanded. Nico didn't say anything, but nodded once for him to continue instead. "I am really sorry for what happened. I was just upset that you didn't write so I focused on Zae instead. I don't care about him, but he said he cared for me and I did a stupid thing in the heat of the moment. I am really sorry. I miss having you as my friend so please, please, _please _stop ignoring me because it is becoming unbearable." Nico waited a few moment, taking it all in. Will must've taken this as a bad sign and continued to rant on. "Also I watched Tokyo Ghoul and you were right. It was amazing." Nico couldn't help but laugh.

"You liked it, did you?" He asked. Will nodded with a grin. "Didn't think you'd like all the violence. I can't wait for the next episode."

"It reminds me of you a little," Will admitted. Nico looked slightly offended.

"I do not eat humans," He said, making Jason look at them in confusion.

"I mean the theme song," Will laughed. "I'm breakable," Will quoted the chorus. "unbreakable. I'm shaking yet, unshakeable. Until the day that you find me."

"I'll stand here, existing and feeling wretched existence," Nico smirked, sort of getting what Will was on about. "Consuming life-force 'til I grow distant. Don't bother searching for somebody like me. A fading no one."

"I don't want to hurt you, its not my nature." Will continued once Nico stopped. "A monster born from dusk can't be your saviour. Remember the 'me', the way I used to be."

"As who I still should be." Nico nodded.

"That does sort of sound like you," Jason agreed before realising he wasn't supposed to be there. "Sorry. I'm going to go see… Piper." With that the son of Jupiter left, leaving Nico alone with Will.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Will asked, smiling dorkily. Nico rolled his eyes.

"I suppose I could handle you in my life again, Solace." He grinned. "How about we go read the newest volume of the Tokyo Ghoul manga. My father sent it to me this morning."

"Holy shit!" Will exclaimed. "You're dad is amazing!"

"He's still trying to make up for giving me such a shit childhood," Nico explained as they walked to the Hades cabin. "He has _a lot _of making up to do."

"He kept you in a casino for decades," Will stated. "Just think of all the manga he's going to get you."

"William Solace," Nico chuckled. "You bring the optimistic side of me out."

"I try, Nico di Angelo," Will nudged Nico gently with his shoulder. "I try."

"Hay, di Angelo." Lou Ellen greeted as she slid into the seat beside Nico at the Hades table.

"Hay,…" Nico began to speak, but he stopped himself. "Is Lou Ellen your first name or is Ellen your last name?" Lou Ellen shrugged.

"Yes." She answered unhelpfully. "I hear you're speaking to Will again." Nico nodded with a small smile. "Would you mind doing me a favour?"

"What?" Nico asked, confused and slightly concerned. Lou Ellen was asking Nico to do her a favour. This probably wasn't going to end well for the son of Hades.

"Will cares for you a lot," Lou Ellen admitted, rubbing the back of her neck. "He told me what he did. I understand why you were upset and you had every right to be, but he was upset that you didn't write to him. Just please promise me that you won't forget him or-"

"I promise, Lou." Nico said. "I don't intend to stop being friends with Will anytime soon or again preferably."

"You called me 'Lou'," Lou Ellen pointed out. Nico tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Only my siblings, Cecil and Will call me Lou."

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," Lou Ellen smiled. "We're friends now. You can call me Lou, Lou Ellen, Your Majesty, or The Most Awesome and Beautiful Ruler of the Earth."

"You'd get on awesomely with Valdez," Nico grinned. Lou Ellen's nose crinkled as she smiled back at the son of Hades playfully.

"Whatever, di Angelo." She smirked. "Anyhoo, how do you feel about our Solace?"

"What'd you mean?" Nico asked, trying not to blush. Was Lou Ellen onto him? Was he making his crush on Will to obvious?

"Will told me he cares about you," Lou Ellen explained. "Do you tolerate him? Are you best-pals? Brothers from another mother?"

"Friends, Lou." Nico chuckled. "And yes, I care about Will. He's a good person and a good friend."

"Good to hear," Lou Ellen said. She got up from her seat and began to walk away, but before she got back to the Hecate table she froze and turned back. "Remember, Nico. _Keep your face in the sunshine and you cannot see a shadow._"

"D-did you just quote Helen Keller to me?" Nico shouted back. Lou Ellen shrugged before walking away. Who would've thought the daughter of Hecate had a serious and extremely intellectual side?

**Hello demigods! If any of you have seen Tokyo Ghoul and were like 'those aren't the actual translated lyrics' or 'that's not what it said underneath the Japanese when I watched the subbed' I know, I know. This is called the singable version, I think. Well, its pretty singable so I think that's what it was called when I found it ages ago. Anyhoo, I love it and it fits and everything. Listen to KY0UMI if you want to hear one of the best versions.**

**Also if anyone has thought about watching Tokyo Ghoul because of this chapter then I warn you that it is very, VERY violent. You must like anime violence, blood, eating of humans and little romance to actually get into it. So, yeah. Those who don't watch anime probably think I'm mad. You are not wrong…**

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Will's POV

"Just because I'm being super nice now that we're friends again it doesn't mean you can start stealing my best jumpers again, Nico." Will complained as they walked back to the Hades cabin. Nico shrugged. He wore his usual dark outfit, but on top of whatever t-shirt (if any) he had on he wore Will's light blue jumper. It looked a little weird, but too cute at the same time.

"Would you rather I freeze to death, William?" Nico asked, ramming his hands in the pocket protectively, telling Will there was no way in Tartarus he was getting that jumper back. Well, he thought to himself, that another one stolen by Nico di Angelo. How many did Will have left? Surely not that many. He was going to need to start buying more at the rate they were ending up at the Hades cabin.

"Its not cold." Will stated, confused but smiling at the younger boy all the same.

"Whatever, smartass." Nico grinned while rolling his eyes in a sassy way only Nico di Angelo could do. When they finally arrived at the gloomy Hades cabin they both adjourned to their usual seat on Nico's bed. "Did you know Lou Ellen is some sort of weird philosopher with awesome hair?"

"I did not." Will chuckled. "Why is she some sort of weird philosopher with awesome hair?"

"Her hair is, obviously, awesome," Nico began. Will nodded in agreement, silently thanking the gods that Lou Ellen wasn't here for Nico's words to inflate her already too large ego. "And she gave me an inspirational quote. 'Keep your face in the sunshine and you cannot see a shadow."

"Helen Keller?" Will asked. Nico nodded. Will never knew Lou Ellen had heard of Helen Keller, yet alone read enough of her work to quote her to Nico! "That doesn't sound like Lou." Will stated. "Maybe she's being possessed."

"Wouldn't surprise me with the lives we have," Nico said. "Anyway, how come you're not at the infirmary right now? Ditching so you can get your jumper back?"

"Something like that," Will grinned. The real reason he wasn't in the infirmary was because he couldn't be arsed. He wanted to chill with Nico like he hadn't been able to do over the school year.

"I'm not getting a solid answer, am I?" Nico asked. Will shook his while the son of Hades laughed. "That sums up our relationship."

"Gods, I missed you." Will laughed. Nico smiled a smile of embarrassment and fondness.

"I missed you too." He admitted. "Or more than I thought I would. I had no one to fangirl over about anime for ages!"

"We can't have that," Will said dramatically. "Nico di Angelo cannot be without a fellow anime fangirl!"

"I'm happy you see my way, William Solace."

"Kaneki Ken totally had it worse!" Will objected. He and Nico where having an argument about which anime character had it worse from Tokyo Ghoul. The argument had been pretty intense, lasting three days non stop Will's throat was getting sore from shouting abuse at Nico's arguments so much.

"Juuzou Suyzua obviously had it worse, Will!" Nico objected. "Kaneki Ken didn't have it _that _bad."

"He lost everything about his old life," Will reminded his companion. People gave the two boys weird looks as they sat on the floor of the volleyball court (like directly in the centre by the net), shouting at each other. "And he was forced into a life he didn't know about."

"That's our life story!" Nico's voice seemed to go up three octaves, making him blush. "The only difference is being a demigod doesn't make you want to feast on human skin!"

That we know of, Will added in his head.

"Kaneki Ken was tortured in horrible ways," Will stated. "Like cutting off of toes and weird bugs in ears."

"At least Jason kept him relatively sane with the '1000-7' thing," Nico rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Juuzou Suzuya was castrated with a hammer. And forced to be a girl and perform circus acts for ghouls. And he was tortured to the point where he could no longer feel pain, fear or remorse."

"Kaneki can no longer eat cheeseburgers!"

"Castrated with a hammer, Will!"

"But-"

"With. A. Hammer!" Will bowed his head and cursed in defeat. When it came to anime there was no wining with Nico. If he thought he was right, right he was. Sometimes Will found it extremely irritating, but the majority of the time it was just cute how passionate he got about it.

Cute like Nico's eyes and his nose and that one freckle that had seemed to magically appear on his cheek. Cute like his eyebrows and his hair and his chin and his lips. His soft, delicate lips which where the most naturally beautiful rosy colour.

"Why are you as red as a tomato?" Nico asked, tilting his head as he looked at the son of Apollo.

"I left my…" Will began, trying to think of a good excuse. "underwear in Lou Ellen's cabin." Damn it!

"Why did you leave your underwear in Lou's cabin?" Nico asked, either sounding unconvinced or seriously concerned. Probably the latter option.

"I was, erm, trying on her dresses and her, erm, underwear for, erm, fun…" Will wanted to curl up in a ball in a dark room and curse himself to sleep while head butting the floor in embarrassment.

"Okay then…" Nico laughed. "Whatever floats your boat, I guess. Want to go get your underwear? I have to go to Camp Jupiter now anyway."

"Sure," Will squeaked. "See you, Nico."

"Bye, Will." Will practically ran to the Hecate cabin, trying his very hardest not to look back at the son of Hades as he did so.

"OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR, LOU!" Will shouted as he thunderously banged on the cabin door. Eventually Lou Ellen answered, looking angry and confused. As per usual.

"What the actual fuck, Solace?" She demanded. Will walked into her cabin and flopped down on her bed. Knowing the usual drill the other members of the Hecate cabin cleared out, leaving Will alone with his friend.

"I fucked everything up, LouLou bear." He complained.

"LouLou bear?" Lou Ellen asked before shrugging in approval. "What did you do, WillWill lamb?"

"I stared staring at Nico's mouth and blushed and couldn't think of a good excuse for why I was blushing so I told him I remembered I left my underwear here after trying on your dressed and underwear!"

"I don't own dresses." Lou Ellen stated, as if that was the only thing wrong with Will's sentence. "They're all at home."

"LOU!"

"Okay, damn it, William!" Lou Ellen shouted back. "Just tell him I dared you to say that. Works every time."

"Lou Ellen, you're a bloody genius." Will kissed the top of her head. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

"Now will you help me?"

"Sure."

"Is James Kagawa's ass a eight or a nine?" Will considered it.

"Eight." He answered. "Its not very big although it is peachy."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Lou Ellen joked. Will shoved her playfully, earning him a face full of pillow which he gratefully accepted and returned to the daughter of Hecate, starting a full on pillow fight.

**Hiya guys! I know this chapter was weird. I am a weird person and wrote this at, like, three in the morning when I had had about six cups of coffee. Not a good idea.**

**Also! A few (meaning eighteen) people have been asking me if I will make a tumblr account dedicated just to solangelo fanfiction. If I did you it guys could ask me questions, discuss prompts and I could write on shots and such. I'm not sure if I should do it or not.**

**So, what's ya think? PM me if you want that and if you are completely indifferent okay…**

**Please review if you enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Nico's POV

"I don't think homophobia can be classes as a phobia," Will announced as he and Nico sat in the infirmary. "People are not _afraid _of gays. They're just assholes." Nico contemplated it for a moment.

"I agree." The son of Hades decided. "Why were you thinking about this?" Will shrugged, which he probably shouldn't have when he was trying to fix a daughter of Hypnos' thumb.

"My mother sent me a letter saying my cousin wants to see me," Will explained. Nico's face was blank, confused.

"So?"

"She's completely homophobic and a bitch." Will explained. "She doesn't actually _know _I'm gay, but over the years I have gotten more and more homo and every year she seems to be catching on to the fact that I love the D."

"Nicely put." Nico's nose crinkled as he grinned slightly. He tried his hardest not to jump around in joy while screaming happily at Will's coming out to him. Technically Will came out when he kissed Nico and when Nico walked in on him and that random male half naked, but Nico decided that this was this _proper _coming out as he was _actually _saying the words when he was sober.

"Don't see her then." Nico suggested.

"I sort of have to," Will complained. "My mother always makes me see her when she's here. Apparently seeing her for two days once a year isn't enough. If you ask me, its two days to many."

"Tell her you have camp things to do." Nico said. Will wrapped the Hypnos girl, who was no sleeping in her own form of anaesthetic, thumb into a bandage and woke her up gently.

"Like what?" Will asked, leading Nico to the 'staff' area of the infirmary. It was the only area where the Apollo children could sit down, have a cup of tea and chat before they passed out of exhaustion.

"Tell her you have to attend people in the infirmary." Nico suggested.

"Na," Will shook his head, making some of his hair fall in front of his face. He muttered something about a haircut before returning his attention to Nico. "She'll tell me to get someone to cover."

"Tell her something that you can't change,"

"Like?"

"I don't know," Nico tried to rack his brain.

"A date!" Will jumped up from out of his seat triumphantly.

"What?!" Nico snapped quickly as a natural reaction to having someone shout in his ear.

"If I have a date my mother won't make me change it and it will drive my homophobe of a cousin off my gay track." Will explained.

"Good idea," Nico marvelled that the idea came from Will. Suddenly, Will's expression changed. Instead of looking proud and ever so slightly smug to a sly grin and mischievous eyes directed at Nico. "What…?" He asked cautiously.

"Wanna go somewhere with me?" Will asked.

"Like a, erm, like a…" Nico stuttered, trying his hardest not to blush.

"Date?" Will asked. Nico didn't move. "Sort of. Maybe. Just going into the city to hang really. What'd you think?"

"I, erm, sure!" Nico's voice seemed to go up several octaves. He looked down at the floor, attempting, and failing, not to blush or to at least hide it. "W-what'd you have in mind?"

"I don't know," Will admitted. "We could go to see a movie, get a bite to eat, anime shopping. Anything really."

"C-can we just leave camp to go shopping?" Nico asked.

"Maybe. I'll ask Chiron but I don't think he'll mind."

"I'm pretty sure that's the definition of a date, Nico!" Reyna shoved Nico playfully. "He asked you out."

"Its not a date," Nico laughed. "Its just two people going out to hang. You know, normal teenager things."

"We never get 'normal teenager things'," Reyna reminded the son of Hades. "We only 'hang' when its important to us. Meaning, this is important to William Solace."

"I don't know what logic you see behind that," Nico rolled his eyes. "But it is not a date. Now, can we drop it, Reyna?"

"You've offered nothing more interesting to talk about." Reyna shrugged. "The only thing you've even told me is about your date."

"Its not a date." Nico said automatically.

"What ever you say, Nico." Reyna rolled her eyes. "Where are you two going, platonically of course."

"I don't know," Nico admitted. "Will said he'd deal with it. He mentioned going to see a movie, getting something to eat and going anime shopping before hand so probably that."

"Nico," Reyna grinned, attempting to look innocent. "That's a date."

"It is not!"

"It is."

"Is not."

"Is."

"Is not."

"Is."

"NOT!"

"STOP SHOUTING!"

"YOU!"

"THIS IS MY CABIN I WILL SHOUT IF I WANT!"

"FINE!" Reyna took a deep breath before bursting into laughter, causing Nico to laugh. "But it is a date."

"What's in the box?" Nico asked as Will joined him by Thalia's tree. Nico didn't know what to wear, so he put on the nicest t-shirt he had with the nicest trousers and his brand new aviator jacket, just because.

"It is a surprise until I decide." Will grinned. "Na, I'm kidding. Here you go." The son of Apollo handed Nico the box. It was medium sized, wrapped in yellow wrapping paper with a black bow. Nico ripped the paper, trying not to look as excited as he felt. He rarely got presents. When he opened the boxes he was shocked and touched by what he found. It was a simple leather necklace like most people at Camp Half Blood had, but instead of several beads representing what had happened in camp it had two beads. One was a crescent moon and the other a sun.

"They represent three things." Will explained. "The moon will help remind you of Bianca and your broody side and the sun represents you're acceptance."

"It's, I," Nico tried, but failed.

"Don't say anything," Will ordered. "You'll mess up and we'll argue." Nico couldn't help but laugh. "Here." Will took the necklace out of the box and put it around Nico's neck. The son of Hades tried to avoid blushing as he felt Will's warm hands touch his skin. "You need a hair cut."

"I like my hair like this," Nico shrugged.

"Fair enough," Will smiled. "Ready to go?"

Will's secret day out included the following:-

Seeing a horror film in the cinema with two huge tubs of popcorn, a ton of sweets and two large colas. 

Going to the arcade. 

Taking clique, dorky photo booth pictures. 

Going shopping for new/recent anime series. 

Shopping for awesome manga. 

Going to the cosplay shop and buying coloured contacts, wigs and everything else needed to cosplay. 

And finally a fancy dinner which Will paid for.

Nico couldn't even begin to describe how much fun he had had with the son of Apollo. The cinema, which was the first time Nico had ever been, was _huge _and loud. At the arcade Nico beat Will at bowling _and _pool, as well as several other things. The best part of the night was when they were on they're way home.

"Stop here please," Will asked Jules-Albert, Nico's zombie chauffer. Jules-Albert did as he was told. He stopped the car and let Nico and Will out. "Go home or wherever you usually go." Jules-Albert looked at Nico for approval, so Nico nodded.

"Why'd we get out now?" Nico asked as he watched his zombie drive away.

"We can walk the rest of the way," Will decided. "Unless we get attacked. Then we run." Nico laughed and began to walk. "So, what'd you think of today?"

"It was really fun." Nico smiled. "We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah," Will muttered. Nico looked up at the older boy. Although he seemed completely concentrated on the son of Hades, Nico could tell his mind was elsewhere.

"What's up?" Nico asked. Will stopped in his tracks and looked up and Nico curiously.

"Are you oblivious to emotions?" The son of Apollo asked curiously.

"Yes," Nico asked without a second of consideration.

"Let me try this," Will muttered to himself. "Do you know how to tell what someone feels when they're, say, sitting really close, taking you out somewhere nice, paying for a fancy dinner, being really nice and caring towards you?"

"No."

"Do you know how to identify _your _emotions?"

"Eventually."

"Do you know this is date?"

"Erm," Nico's mind blanked. He was on a date with Will and he didn't know! Why did Reyna have to be right?!

"I'll take that as a no." Will said, crestfallen. "Its okay. I don't mind." Nico didn't know what to do. He was thinking about fading into the shadows to avoid the awkwardness, but his legs moved. He walked towards Will without even thinking about it. He grabbed Will's jacket and pulled him forward, pressing Will's lips against his own. After Will got over the initial shock he cupped Nico's face, deepening the kiss to Nico's approval. Nico moved his hands around Will's neck. The son of Apollo's lips moved hungrily against Nico's, who didn't complain. They're tongues began to fight for dominance when Will's pulled away, panting with a stupid grin.

"Wipe that grin off your face before I wipe it off for you." Nico laughed.

**YAY! Solangelo is finally here! I don't know why it took so long. My initial idea was for them to get together after Kayla was plotting it, but I got more ideas and requests so… yeah.**

**I am going to write a epilogue now and that will be it!**

**If you have any requests PM me and I will possibly, maybe, probably write them for you. **

**Review if you enjoyed!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Epilogue

Nico's POV

"I think we're done," Jason announced as he flopped down onto the sofa. Nico nodded as he looked around. The place was decorated pretty awesomely. It had gadgets that Jason insisted had to be included in any young mans apartment, cool anime art, books in Greek piled up in several large bookshelves and cool swively armchairs that Hazel bought.

The room was decorated pretty basically with grey walls and one white, white sofa's with pokemon pillows, plain curtains, wooden flooring and all that necessary stuff. The personal touched made the whole apartment look cooler in Nico's opinion.

"Looks pretty awesome." Nico agreed, sitting down beside his best friend. Jason look at Nico fondly while fidgeting with his wedding ring.

"I can't believe you're done with college." Jason said sadly. "It seems like you've only just started."

"Don't get sappy on me, _dad._" Nico teased. Jason rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, dude." Jason attempted at a civil conversation. "I'm happy for you. And proud. And excited."

"Gods," Nico grinned. "Can't I feel any emotions for myself? I am the one who just moved in and you're already more emotional."

"Fine!" Jason said in frustration. "I guess we'll never have meaningful conversations about life now that you're all big and grown up."

"I'm 22, Jason." Nico laughed. "That's barely grown up."

"Whatever," Jason rolled his eyes. "Where's that boyfriend of yours? I'm done with you."

"School." Nico said automatically. "He'll be here soon."

"I thought he was staying on campus for med school." Jason stated, confused.

"Maybe if you visited us more at college instead of being all engaged and married with Piper then you'd know that he decided against that." Nico pretended to be hurt, annoying Jason in the most playful way.

"Is that why you wanted to finish so quickly?" Jason asked. Nico nodded. "How could you not tell me you're moving in with Will?!"

"We practically lived together anyway." Nico shrugged, trying not to grin at Jason. "Percy and Annabeth thought it was great."

"Percy knows before me!" Jason looked honestly offended, which Nico found highly entertaining. "I'm your bro! You should've told me!"

"Is this a bad time to mention that Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Leo _and _Piper came apartment hunting with me?" Nico asked innocently. Jason stammered, going red in frustration. "Chill, Jason. I didn't tell you because you were worried about getting that damn kid room sorted out. Maybe if you took Leo up on his offer to sort it out you could've helped me too."

"Leo would've out some evil ,fiery death trap in there," Jason pouted. "Children are flammable, you know. Especially newborns."

"Leo wouldn't have done anything," Nico laughed. "He would've had to suffer the wrath of Piper and that something _no one _wants to experience."

"Agreed." Said a voice from behind the son of Hades. "I was there once and got my balls kicked in." Nico turned around with a small smile on his face. The familiar figure of Will Solace stood leaned against the doorframe. "Did you do all this today?"

"Yeah," Nico grinned, standing up to greet his boyfriend. "Jason helped."

"Thanks, man." Will nodded to Jason, who nodded back.

"How was school?" Nico asked. Will shrugged.

"Pretty boring but I guess I have to get used to that." Will pulled Nico into his arms for a hug, but when the son of Hades went to pull away Will continued to hold on. "You did awesome here, by the way."

"Thanks," Nico rolled his eyes. "Now let me go before I summon a femur up your ass." Will, begrudgingly, let go of his boyfriend.

"I have to go." Jason said quickly.

"How come?" Nico asked. "I thought we were going to play poker and watch pokemon."

"I might have forgotten that Piper had a hospital scan today."

"You horrible person!" Nico shouted. "Get your ass out of here now!" Jason did just that. Without another word he ran out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. "Piper's going to kill him."

"I'd warn you're dad that someone really annoying is about to join him." Will grinned. "I have a surprise for you." Nico led Will to the sofa.

"I'm afraid." Nico joked. "What?"

"Do you know what today is?" Will asked. Nico tried to think (and by that he barely thought), but he couldn't think. "Our seven year anniversary."

"Shit!" Nico exclaimed. "Can decorating our _entire _apartment count as a present?" Will nodded. "What'd you get me?"

"One sec," Will grinned. "COME IN!" Nico turned towards the door and watched as several figures entered the room. Nico couldn't help but smile as _all _his friends greeted him. Percy and Annabeth held their one year old daughter, Taylor, as their toddler, Anthony, hugged Percy's leg. Jason had his hands on Piper's shoulder. Piper, who was half way through her first pregnancy held a bunch of roses against her stomach. Reyna was grinning like mad with Leo, Lou Ellen and Cecil (who held bottles of champagne).Frank held hands with Hazel, who looked more proud than Nico had ever seen her.

"What are you doing here?" Nico asked. Piper hobbled forward and gave Nico the flowers before hobbling back over to her husband. Nico pulled the tag and turned it over to see Will's familiar, messy handwriting. It read:

Dearest Nico,

I love you so much, like, so much I can barely express it.

So, I am going to try.

Love,

Will Solace.

"Will," Nico smiled. He looked up, but Will wasn't there. He looked down ever so slightly to see William Solace, his boyfriend of seven years, his one true love, on one knee.

"Nico," Will began. Nico didn't know how to react. Should he say something? Was he supposed to cry? Scream? "I forgot my speech. Ah!" Will began laughing, which made everyone else laugh. "Let's wing this. You've had a shitty life and everyone here knows that. Oh, they're here as witnesses and to make it more real or whatever. Hazel insisted because I asked her permission. Anyway, back on track. These past seven years have been the best of my life. Being with you beats that time I saw the voice actor of Tamaki in an anime convention. I love you _so _much. I love you so much it puts what Aphrodite calls love to shame. No offence to her, of course. Where was I? Oh, yeah. You've supported me throughout everything and now we're moving in together and it feels so weird because it feels like we've only just got together all over again. I know I am an idiot because I didn't admit I loved you sooner, but I hope I can be your idiot for however long the fates grave us with. So, Nico di Angelo, will you marry me?" Nico didn't know what to say. "I asked your dad and he's scary." Nico couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes," He croaked happily. "You're making the muscles in my face hurt from smiling."

"Yes?" Will said in disbelief. "Y-you will?"

"Of course, you idiot!" Will dived up from the floor an pulled Nico into a kiss while their friends laughed and cheered.

"Lets drink!" Nico heard Leo shout, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was the ray of sunshine in front of him. William Solace, his fiancé. His future husband. His one and only. His soul mate…

**Don't know how good this is because i'm no good at the romance stuff, but that's it. I am FINISHED with this fanfiction. Oh my gods, I've completed two fanfictions with over 20K words. I have done things with my life!**  
**If you have any ideas or requests or whatever please send them to me as I now need more to do. **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing and whatever else. I am happy you enjoyed and I hope you all have a amaZhang life filled with solangelo, greekness, geekness and of course, Rick Riordan books.**

**Thank you.**


	20. Authors Notes - Tumblr

Hi, guys!

I am back but, unfortunately, not with another chapter for you.

I am here with _big _news. Big, big, news.

Obviously, I mentioned that people wanted me to make a tumblr account _just _for fanfiction. Almost eighty people asked me to, which was the weirdest thing ever!

So, I have done it! There is now a tumblr account for my fanfictions.

If anyone wants to visit it, for some reason, the URL is on my profile.

There we go. I've updated it, so please visit and whatever else if you want to!

That is it.

I hope you enjoyed my fanfiction(s) and i hope you will read the ones to follow.


End file.
